


Three Rules

by folc4evernaday



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folc4evernaday/pseuds/folc4evernaday
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane and Clark Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Teaser

Clark Kent was in trouble.

He knew it. Every time Lois Lane smiled at him he felt his heart lurch out of his chest, aching to be close to her. His throat clenched and he found himself—a writer—unable to articulate himself as confidently as he should. He’d traveled the world and met people from all walks of life. He’d dated off and on but no one had had this effect on him. Even during his off and on courtship with Lana Lang he hadn’t been affected like this.

This was different.

There it was again, that smile.

He was a goner.

He’d only known Lois Lane for a few days now. He’d watched her work tirelessly in their investigation of the possible Messenger bombing. She wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met before. Her attitude was confident and strong but there was something more that made her stand out to him. She cared—genuinely cared—about the story she was investigating. It wasn’t exclusively about the headline for her but about the people.

That was something he could relate to. He had harbored the need to help others with his gifts for so long. All he could hear when he had the urge to use his gifts to help someone was his father’s voice, warning him of what could happen. “They’ll put you in a laboratory and dissect you like a frog.”

He’d heard that phrase so many times over the years. It was why he’d kept moving from place to place. It was why he’d never had a relationship last more than a few months. It was hard to be in a relationship with anyone when you were constantly hiding who you are—even though he still didn’t have an answer on his true origins.

Still, he couldn’t deny the pull he felt toward Lois Lane. It had been there, calling to him since their first meeting and continued to grow the more he interacted with her.

“You can’t risk anyone finding out about you.” His father’s warning continued to play in the back of his mind but all he could focus on was the spark that shone from Lois Lane’s eyes as Jimmy Olsen gave them the news of STAR Labs’ report.

“They re-created the launch in a hologram, it was really smooth...” Jimmy’s face took on an awestruck expression for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing on with his update. “Anyway, they concluded that Platt's theory was right on. There was deliberate sabotage. The transport explosion was no accident. Congrats.”

Clark felt a wave of relief wash over him as the news hit him. There were still a lot of holes to fill but this was the first big step to proving Samuel Platt’s theory right. They were closer to stopping whomever was behind the Messenger bombing and ensuring safe travel to all those in desperate need of medical advancements that only could be achieved with Space Station Prometheus.

They were so close.

She was so close.

He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as her smile brightened, “He was right! Platt was right!”

“Now we can write the story,” Clark added confidently, feeling a rush run through his veins at the thought of exposing the truth behind the Messenger’s explosion.

“ _I_ write the story,” Lois corrected. The tone in her voice was just slightly domineering as she made it clear who was in charge once again. There was still something softer hiding behind her eyes as her smile brightened across her face, reaching up to meet her eyes where that spark lit up her eyes.

He was a goner.

“With my help,” he reminded her, hoping to see at least a little crack in her abrasive attitude.

“With your help,” she conceded. Her eyes lit up happily as she added, “And if we can convince people there was sabotage and find out who was behind it…”

“…we can stop them.” Clark finished for her. He felt a surge of emotion pulse through her veins as her arms wrapped around him in a fierce victory hug. He knew it wouldn’t last. It couldn’t, but he couldn’t help but yearn for time to slow down just a little so he could savor that moment.

She loosened her arms around him, taking a step back and then he saw it. There in her eyes, the slight blush on her cheek and the hike in her heartrate as she stared back at him. Before he could stop himself the words came out of his mouth.

“Why don’t we have dinner…?”

_‘Too fast. Stop.’_ His mind screamed at him, warning him to put on the brakes.

She immediately began to backtrack, “I don’t know, I…”

“We should celebrate.” He finished lamely, hoping to save face and also holding out faith that she might actually say yes.

She seemed to mull it over for a moment before nodding, “Okay, dinner.”

He felt a surge of satisfaction run through his veins. He couldn’t believe his luck. Had he just put himself out there and not been turned down?

Just before he could revel in the idea of spending the evening with Lois outside of the office a look crossed her face. “Oh, what am I saying? I have plans tonight.”

Plans.

_< <“Why don’t we make it dinner?”>>_

The memory of Lex Luthor’s invitation to her for dinner came back to him and he did his best to save face. He didn’t like the man. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something about his Luthor Space Station felt a little convenient given the current situation with the Messenger.

Instinct told him to stop her and not let her get near the man. The memory of Lex Luthor’s face as he held the sword of Alexander the Great to Clark’s throat flooded through his mind. He could tell from Luthor’s face and the way he spoke that he enjoyed having the upper hand. It most likely would be no different when Lois attempted to interview him.

He could warn her but doing so without sounding like it was coming from a place of jealousy was now impossible. He had no claim on Lois Lane. He barely knew her and she him. He did his best to squash down the urge to say something about her dinner with Luthor and offered a gentle smile instead.

“Well, maybe some other time then?” he hoped his voice didn’t sound too desperate as he spoke.

“Yeah,” she nodded, stepping away and grabbing her notepad from the table where they’d been working. “Maybe tomorrow?” She suggested, throwing him a playful grin. “Celebrate the break in the case and me getting the first exclusive on Lex Luthor.”

Her face was filled with confidence as she walked toward the door. He knew this interview wasn’t going to go the way she planned, but voicing his concern seemed a moot point. He flashed her a quick smile, “Sure.”

_< <“Alexander's strategy was simple: always control the high ground.”>>_

There was an awkward silence that fell between them and she offered a friendly wave, “See you tomorrow.”

“Good luck,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t betray his inner thoughts at the moment.

“Please, I don’t need _luck_ ,” she shot back confidently. “Remember who you’re talking to. If anyone needs luck, it’s Lex Luthor.”

A smile cracked across his face as he watched her gather her things. “I look forward to reading your story.” She looked at him again, this time a little longer and he felt like he would melt right there under her piercing stare.

He was in trouble.

* * *

Lois stared at the dark leather seats of the limo she rode in, quietly mulling over how she was going to get the elusive Lex Luthor to open up so she could write the first one on one interview with him. This was every journalist’s dream. A smile crossed her face as she imagined having her by-line with the first in-depth take on the elusive billionaire grace the front page of the Daily Planet. It was sure to get her a nod from the Kerth committee and possibly even a Pulitzer.

_‘Easy there, Lane. You haven’t got the story yet,’_ she reminded herself, reeling her imagination back in. Still it was fun to imagine the look on Clark’s face when he… A frown crossed her face and she caught herself. Clark? Where did that come from?

She bristled, shaking her head, trying to calm her nerves, attempting to focus back on the task at hand. There was so much mystery around who Lex Luthor was. There was speculation of course and rumors that fueled the weekly tabloids but as far as the real story, that remained a mystery to her and the rest of Metropolis.

_‘That changes now,’_ she thought to herself gleefully, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from her dress.

The car came to a stop and the driver stepped out of the car, _‘This is it.’_ She thought to herself, preparing for the interview of a lifetime.

* * *

Clark let out a heavy sigh as he sifted through the chaos of mismatched notes in a shoebox and the clean file folder with a stamp depicting the S.T.A.R. Labs logo on the cover. One by one he ran through the notes of the report – to put it loosely – Platt had submitted. They still had to convince EPRAD and the officers investigating the explosion that had killed Captain Ladderman and his crew.

They had enough to draw attention to what was happening here and make the Metropolis P.D. take a second look at Platt’s supposed suicide but it wasn’t irrefutable. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about the timing of EPRAD’s sabotage and Lex Luthor’s Luthor Space Station didn’t sit right with him. The timing felt too convenient.

Or perhaps he just wanted to find something on Luthor. A wave of uncertainty ran through him as he pondered momentarily what his motivation was for looking at Lex Luthor harder than others. On the outside he seemed to be the answer to a city’s prayers. A billionaire philanthropist willing to give back to his community and employing nearly an entire city on his own.

_< <“I must admit I love the fact that everyone has to look up to see me.”>>_

Conceited.

Self-absorbed.

His mind offered up the descriptors as he stared across the desk where an equally large stack of files were from the research he’d pulled on Luthor Space Station. He didn’t like the guy. He could admit that much, but it felt much more than a twinge of jealousy or distrust. A sinister sense of suspicion fell over him each time he looked at the timeline of the sabotage and Platt’s death.

The question was, would Lex Luthor commit murder in order to be the one to stake his claim on EPRAD’s medical advancements that would have gone to the United Nations of Congress?

A resounding ‘yes’ echoed inside him as he leaned back in his chair, pondering his next move.

* * *

Lois Lane was not happy.

Her fork rested across the plate full of food, suppressing the urge to get up and leave. Her promise of an interview appeared to be nothing more than a trick to lure her here and distract her with a big show. The lavish dinner and wining and dining Lex Luthor seemed to be focused on were the actions she’d expect on a date rather than an interview – which she suspected he seemed more focused on.

Each question she offered up continued to be deflected one by one as if he was flicking an annoying fly that got in the way. A smile spread across his face and he offered, “Why don’t I have my office send you a biography?”

She couldn’t just give in and leave. She couldn’t and wouldn’t be seen as a failure. She’d been promised an interview and she was going to get one. Annoyance crossed her face as she stared back at him daringly, “Because I don’t want the standard line. I want to know the real Lex Luthor. What makes you tick? What you want, what you strive for…”

“Pleasure.” There was an uncomfortable gaze between them as Lex reached out to push a strand of hair out of her face. She frowned, staring back at him with narrowed eyes, “The pursuit of pleasure….” He finished with a smile, catching her gaze once again. A look crossed his face and he smiled, “Does that surprise you?”

_‘Finally a real conversation,’_ she thought to herself, letting out a sigh of relief as he moved his hand back to his lap. She had expected to have him deflect her questions but turning the evening into a date hadn’t been where she’d imagined this evening going. Still, she didn’t want to give up just yet. She had to keep trying and hopefully have something to show for her efforts.

“I would have guessed you’d say _‘power’_.” She responded, in hopes of drawing more conversation out of him.

“Power is a means, not an end.” He explained.

“But achieving power must give you pleasure.” Lois deducted, following his reasoning aloud.

“Very good.” He nodded, impressed.

Lois bit her lower-lip, noting the space between them appeared to disappear as he leaned in with a smile pasted across his face. She was not one to be deterred though. She had read the tabloids and heard the stories of his skirt chasing tendencies but she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. An exclusive was what she’d pursued in this dinner and even though it was clear Mr. Luthor had other intentions she refused to be swayed by a few quotes or fancy wine.

Her lips pursed into a round ‘o’ and she tapped the side of her plate with a shrug, “You took over your first company at the age of twenty-one, but there were rumors that the buy-out was coerced.”

Try as he might he couldn’t completely hide his reaction to her comment. She felt a silent victory and cheer as his body language stiffened. Across his face she could see a flicker of something …lurking just behind the shadows before disappearing behind a forced smile that sent a chill down her spine. 

She stared at him a moment before continuing with her question, “Is it true the Board of Directors was paid substantial, unreported fees?”

“Do you ever let your hair down?” he reached across the table and took her hand in his. Lois watched him hesitantly. His focus was everywhere but on providing her with an interview. “All work and no play…your credo, Lois Lane?”

Lois took a breath, steadying herself before she firmly turned him down. “Lex, I think you have

the wrong idea about this dinner.” She reclaimed her hand, jerking it out of his grasp.

“I hope you don’t think we’re here merely because you’re a beautiful woman. That wouldn’t

speak well for either of us.”

Lois cut him off. “As I said before, I think you’ve got the wrong idea about this dinner.”

A cold look crossed his face and was quickly replaced with the warm, flirtatious expression he’d been donning all evening. “Well, then, shall I have Asabi bring in dessert?”

“I never have dessert.” She replied, standing to her feet and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. “I think I need to leave.”

“So soon?” He countered, looking at her expectantly. She arched an eyebrow at him, and he conceded, nodding to the man that had driven her to his Penthouse from the Planet, “Asabi, bring the car around, won’t you?”

_TBC...._


	2. Chapter 2

Clark fumbled through the never-ending lists he had printed out, keeping a careful watch for the remaining journalists burning the midnight oil a few desks over and the light still lit from his editor’s office. His gaze drifted to the elevator doors, wondering momentarily if Lois would return to the Planet tonight or not.

_‘Probably not.’_

His mouth twisted as he looked across his desk to where the elevator was, noting the dim light emitting on the balcony. He let out a heavy sigh, wondering if he should just call it a night. His gaze shifted back to the never ending list in front of him and a heavy breath and flipped the page. What he wouldn’t give to be able to breeze through everything at super-speed, but he knew he couldn’t.

_‘Too many witnesses.’_

Each move weighed heavily on him. Each move brought with it the shame of not being able to fit in, searching for a place he would finally be able to call home. He had yearned for the excitement and adventure that came with traveling around the world, but more so he was drawn to the excitement of the unknown. Growing up in Smallville he had become well versed in fitting in under the radar with those he had known his entire life, but never felt as if he had a connection with anyone outside of his parents. He had friends of course, but no one he could truly be himself with and no one he could confide in.

The loneliness was the worst of it.

Isolation.

On the whole, Metropolis felt different.

The pace of the city kept everyone and everything moving.

Something he could use to his advantage.

_‘If only…’_

* * *

Lois tapped her hand aimlessly on the smooth leather of the seat beneath her, watching the city lights flash by her while mulling over her failed attempt at nabbing the exclusive she thought this evening had been about. The car slid into a slow stop, gently rocking her back and forth and Lex turned to her with a nod.

“Safe and sound back to the grind.” He gestured to the Daily Planet building they were parked outside of as the driver stepped out of the car, coming around to open the door for her.

She nodded her thanks and looked back at the billionaire with a hesitant gaze, “I think you learned a lot more about me than I learned about you.”

A seemingly knowing smile smoothed its way across Lex’s face, “I think we’ve both only scratched the surface,”

“Not exactly the point of an interview,” Lois pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, I’m a firm believer that the chase makes everything more worthwhile,” Lex said reaching for Lois’ hand and she pulled it back.

“Well, unfortunately, I only _chase_ leads.” She shook her head, pointing back to his car. “And I believe you’ve made it clear there is no lead to follow here.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I can manage from here.”

* * *

Lex watched Lois Lane disappear behind the rotating glass doors of the Daily Planet, taken aback by her boldness and what seemed to be a brush-off. Something he hadn’t experienced in years. Not since taking over his father’s company at the ripe age of seventeen.

Something about Lois Lane was different from others he’d come across before.

She was…challenging.

He certainly loved a challenge.

He reached in his pocket to dial a number on his mobile phone he knew by heart, “Yes, Antoinette? Is everything ready? Of course, you’ll be well compensated….”

* * *

_‘Idiot.’_

Lois fumed internally as she stepped inside the awaiting elevator car, tapping the toe of her shoe against the short grains of the carpet below her feet. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she reached over to press the button for the newsroom.

She wasn’t even sure why she had asked to be dropped off here. It wasn’t like she had a deadline to meet or anything to publish, but still she couldn’t allow her mind to stop racing. Going home meant accepting defeat. She would have to admit she’d failed. She wasn’t ready to do that. She may not have landed the exclusive she wanted to tonight, but she could get a jump start on prepping for the update with Perry.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as the doors opened on the newsroom floor and she rushed down the ramp, trying to brush off the failure of the evening. She made a pit stop to fill up on caffeine while simultaneously removing her earrings. She tucked them inside her coat pocket and set a Styrofoam cup on the counter in front of her before reaching over to pour her coffee before gathering everything up and heading for her desk.

She barely had a chance to claim her seat when Clark approached her with a broad grin across his face. “Hey, I guess the interview went well…”

Lois made a face, feeling uncertainty cross her features as she looked back at Clark’s earnest gaze. “I had to get back. Work to do.”

“Oh,” Clark nodded his understanding. 

She pointed to the single folded paper in his hand and asked, “What’s that?”

Clark looked down at the list in his hand and handed it over, “I was comparing the proposed medical treatments the United Nations of Congress had proclaimed to be able to heal with the medical research programs in process to see if anyone might be motivated to not want the mission to go forward.”

“Please tell me Dr. Baines has a relative or some boyfriend with a patent on a board somewhere,” Lois grumbled aloud as she scanned the list. “Metropolis General. Central Emory. Luthor Medical. Wayne Enterprises….” He face blanched, “Most of the major hospitals with very deep pockets.”

“Maybe, but it’s motive, right?”

“Yeah, sure…” Lois agreed off handedly.

“Well, maybe we can ask Lex Luthor himself about the research Luthor Medical is working on. I’m sure you have some follow-ups to do with your interview anyway…”

“Yeah, not so much.” Lois frowned, leaning back in her chair. At his questioning gaze she begrudgingly admitted, “My interview was a bust.”

“Oh,” Clark’s face fell, seeming to understand the underlying message she thankfully didn’t have to come out and explain for him.

“It’s fine.” Lois cut him off before he could throw her a sympathetic apology. She had spent more than enough time kicking herself over letting her hopes get up about the interview with Lex Luthor. Now all she wanted to do was focus on something she could do. Right now, it looked like that might be digging into the research programs might be the place to start. “I need to prepare for our update with Perry tomorrow anyway. Was there anything new from STAR Labs?”

“Not yet. I’m cross referencing what I can, but no direct link between Baines and Platt. There is enough to arouse suspicion though which I’m hoping…”

Lois shook her head, “Suspicion isn’t enough to get anyone to listen though, Smallville.”

“Well, is it enough to get Henderson to reclassify Platt’s death as a murder?” Clark asked, biting his lower-lip.

“Maybe,” Lois shrugged her shoulders. “But convincing Perry is a good start. Just follow the evidence.”

* * *

Firelight flickered from the fireplace of the dimly lit room. Asabi was careful not to draw attention to himself as he prepared the drink station with a new bottle of each liquor Mr. Luthor liked to keep stocked in his study. A sound came from the corner of the room and he turned to see his employer, Alexander Luthor sitting in the leather executive chair behind the fine wooden desk, tapping his hand against an empty glass.

“A refill, Mr. Luthor?”

Lex looked up from his lap, clearing his throat as he shook his head, “No, that’s quite alright Asabi. I think it’s time I turn in.” He pushed against the edge of the desk and stood up, placing a hand on the desk for support. “Are the arrangements for Dr. Baines in order?”

“Radio frequency trigger for Dr. Baines’ helicopter will arrive promptly tomorrow evening.” Asabi assured him.

“Excellent,” Lex nodded his approval. “Once Dr. Baines has been taken care of there will be no one left to expose the sabotage at EPRAD.”

“I take it you’ve already swayed Ms. Lane to look elsewhere for her story?” Asabi asked with a wink.

Lex frowned, shaking his head. “She won’t be a problem.”

* * *

Lois took a gulp from her coffee mug as she gathered her things, mentally going through her checklist of everything she had to do this morning. Though she wasn’t convinced the medical research angle would pan out right now it was all she had to go on. They had proof sabotage had taken place at EPRAD but nothing concrete tying it to anyone.

She knew Perry well enough to anticipate his apprehension on printing a story without more solid evidence than they currently had. Proof of sabotage was circumstantial at best currently and there was nothing solid tying the sabotage to Baines or proving that Platt’s death was a murder.

“Lois?”

She pulled her attention away from the thoughts running through her mind over the current story she was trying to chase down to see Lucy standing by the front door with a delivery man standing behind her.

At Lois’ perplexed expression Lucy pointed behind her, “You have a delivery.”

Lucy stepped aside and the delivery man gestured around the small living room of her apartment, “Where would you like them?”

“Them?” Lois asked, not following his question until he stepped aside, gesturing to the cart of long stemmed red and white roses.

“What in the world?” Lois asked with a bewildered stare as he wheeled the cart in and began unloading the buckets of roses when she didn’t answer with a location. The courier handed her a card and she flipped the card open, reading it with a grimace.

_‘Hoping to make up for last night._

_~Lex’_

“Wow, what exactly happened at dinner last night?” Lucy teased, reading the card over her shoulder.

Lois rolled her eyes, “Very funny.”

* * *

Dr. Baines stood in the doorway of Lex’s penthouse with her arms crossed over her chest in defiance, “Lex, we have a problem.”

“Oh?” He looked over at her in confusion. “What problem do _we_ have, Antoinette?”

“Reporters are crawling all over EPRAD after that stunt with Commander Ladderman. You said no one would get hurt! You promised this wouldn’t come back on me.” She accused angrily.

“No, I promised _you_ wouldn’t get hurt or implicated.” He corrected. At Baines’ scowl he sighed, reaching out to cup her cheek. “I’ll look into it.” he promised, taking her hand in his, “Just think, this time next year we will be celebrating the anniversary of Space Station Luthor as it becomes a source of scientific breakthroughs…”

“…and untold millions in patents,” Baines added.

“This isn’t about profit. It’s about power, real, unwavering power.” Lex remarked, smoothly, glancing across the room to where the sword of Alexander the Great was mounted on the wall.

* * *

Perry White’s hand tapped against the wood grain of his desk, quietly calming the aggravation that gnawed at his gut as he stared back at Lois Lane’s hopeful stare, looking over at the earnest expression on Clark Kent’s face.

They had their suspicions.

He knew that. 

He had his own suspicions about what was going on at EPRAD.

But it wasn’t enough.

“Lois, you know better than to come in here with this weak of a story and expect me to print it.”

“Perry!”

“No.” Perry White shook his head adamantly, leaning back in his chair as he folded his hands across his lap. “Look, I want to help. I just don’t see enough here. Hard facts. That’s the name of the game. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Lois grumbled, storming out of his office with Clark trailing behind.

* * *

The door to Perry’s office slammed behind Lois as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning up against the column behind her. She shook her head as Jimmy stopped by to join her and Clark.

“What we need is physical evidence.”

“Well, Platt said the sabotage was on the ion particles. Maybe someone could take a look and prove…”

“How are we going to prove anything?” Lois challenged, shaking her head. “The last time Jimmy and I came within ten feet of EPRAD we had security called on us.”

“Well, maybe we can ask Dr. Baines for permission to set up an independent examination…” Clark’s suggestion fell on deaf ears as Lois began to see red, frustrated he still was unable to see what was so plain to her.

“Clark! Are you out of your mind? Baines isn’t going to let us do that. She could be involved.” A long sigh escaped her throat and she muttered. “We don’t have time to play by the rules. The Colonist Transport goes up in two days.”

“What are we supposed to do then?” Clark asked as she reached for her purse.

“Our jobs. We investigate.”

* * *

Clark leaned against the steel door with a yellow _‘Caution’_ tape across it. He spied the guards who were aimlessly walking up and down the aisles inside.

“Are you sure about this?” Clark asked, looking at Lois apprehensively as she readjusted the EPRAD engineering suit she’d borrowed.

“Having second thoughts, Smallville?” Lois asked with a smirk.

“No, I just …”

“Okay, we’re in.” Jimmy cheered as the lock to the door gave away and the EPRAD Space Station’s Research Center entry way was revealed.

Lois pointed to the fenced in area marked ‘REPAIR’ and waved Clark and Jimmy with her to follow, “Come on, let’s see what we can find.”

Clark nodded, following her down turning to follow Lois behind a secluded fenced in the area with a large print sign that read ‘REPAIR.' With his enhanced vision he could see the shell being repaired but something seemed off about it.

“What do you think they’re doing there?” Jimmy asked, “Repairing the shell.”

Lois pointed to the wreckage, shaking her head, “No, I watched them load the Messenger onto the truck. The whole left side of the shell was bashed in.”

“They’re working on a phony shell.” Clark summarized, catching onto what she was saying.

Jimmy snapped a few photos of the wreckage being repaired and Lois pointed them down the hall toward the offices. “Come on, this way…”

Clark reached his hand out, hearing footsteps approaching. “Actually, I think the guards went this way. Don’t we want to stay behind them?”

“Right,” Lois hesitated a moment before following him down the corridor where a trio of offices were located. One of the research labs on the hall looked directly out onto the wreckage. “Follow me.”

* * *

Dr. Antoinette Baines slammed the phone down, fuming as she scanned the security footage with Lois Lane on the black and white screen. She pressed the speaker phone button and began to dial, waiting for the call to connect.

“Antoinette?”

Lex’s voice smoothly called her name, but she quickly snapped back, “Your friend Lois Lane is here. I think it's time we eliminated her.”

“Kill off the Daily Planet's star reporter? I'm surprised at the suggestion, Antoinette.”

“But she suspects _me_ , Lex.” Baines argued, feeling her temper rise.

“She lacks _evidence_.” Lex insisted confidently. “Evidence is sometimes all that separates the criminal from the successful businessman... or woman.” Lex let out a heavy breath, “I told you I’d take care of her.”

Dr. Baines bit her lower-lip, feeling the hard lump fill her throat as she added, “Lex, I did this for you...”

“And you've been paid very well. In fact, your final installment is waiting for you in the helicopter. Proceed as planned. I promise... there will be no loose ends.”

* * *

Lois pointed to the screen in front of Jimmy, watching as the last of the files were backed up on a portable disk. She looked over her shoulder at Clark who was keeping guard by the door to be sure no one was coming. “Coast still clear?”

Clark nodded.

Lois looked to Jimmy who was tapping his hand on the desk. “Almost there?”

“I have no idea what we just saved or what we have photos of but it’s all here.” Jimmy answered.

“Good, let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Lex Luthor watched the footage of the helicopter outside of EPRAD going up in flames. A slow smile spread across his face and he extended his hand out to press the rewind button, pressing play again to watch his handiwork in action.

“Goodnight Antoinette.”

“Mr. Luthor?”

Lex turned to see Asabi in the doorway with the fresh bottle of liquor for him. “Yes, Asabi, I think a celebration is in order.” He watched as Asabi poured the cool liquid into his glass and topped it off with a few ice cubes.

Lex claimed his glass in the palm of his hand and took a sip, letting out a long hiss before turning to Asabi, “Were there any issues wiping Dr. Baines’ records from the EPRAD computers?”

“No, the tech we worked with has assured me the virus will make it look like everything on Dr. Baines’ server was never there.”

Lex nodded his appeasement with the news and then took a sip of his drink before setting it down. “I’ll need to have the car ready at nine. I have a visit to make.”

“Oh, where to, Mr. Luthor?”

“The Daily Planet. I have some unfinished business.”

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning crackled across the pitch dark sky and the wind howled across the street as Lois Lane gripped the belt of her trench coat around her. She stole a glance over her shoulder to where Clark and Jimmy were a few paces behind her. The quick scan of her surroundings and a shove against the rotating glass doors and she was inside the Daily Planet lobby.

“What a mess,” Jimmy grumbled, shaking the rain droplets off his jacket with a swipe of his hand.

Lois pointed them toward the elevator in the corner of the lobby, motioning for them to follow as she ran a hand through her damp hair. “Fingers crossed those files lead us somewhere.”

Clark nodded his agreement, reaching over to press the call button to the elevator, pausing a brief moment as his hand brushed against hers as he pulled it back. Her lips tightened, feeling an electrical current rush through her at the sudden contact. Every alarm blared in the back of her mind, warning her of the impending danger that lurked around the corner. She had recited the mantra again and again to herself, warning every hormone and wavering thought to beware. She had been through that before.

_‘Nope. Not going down that death trap again.’_

She cleared her throat, catching the stare of Clark’s eyes on her. It was strange how different he looked with his face covered in the remnants of the rainstorm they had just run through. If it weren’t for the solid frame of his glasses they would almost disappear behind the scattered droplets that covered his face.

She wanted to say something…anything to break the silence that had fallen between the three of them, but found her mind blank as she mulled over what the next move was. She had asked for a team and this was what she had to work with. A rookie that seemed to have more wits than she’d originally given him credit for. They were getting close to something. She could feel it.

But would it be enough?

Would whatever data Jimmy had been able to confiscate from the EPRAD server be enough to clear Samuel Platt’s name and bring peace to his daughter and widow? Would there be a smoking gun to prove Baines’ connection to the Messenger sabotage? Each question came with its own subset of inquiries that left her wondering where all of this would lead.

The doors to the elevator arrived on the newsroom floor and Jimmy made a beeline for the conference room, mumbling something about decrypting files. The lights were dimly lit and in the corner was a television set playing footage of an explosion just outside of Metropolis with a small group of journalists watching the coverage.

Lois pointed the screen as she rushed up, “Hey, turn that up.”

“At this time we can confirm at least one of the passengers has been identified as Dr. Antoinette Baines….” The newscaster’s voice was solemn as he continued to talk through the somber subject matter, turning to experts who questioned how EPRAD would move forward with the launch.

“No…” Lois fumed angrily, stomping her foot. “No.”

A hand reached over to squeeze her shoulder and she jumped back, startled by the contact, turning to see Clark’s surprised expression. “If Baines was behind the sabotage then why ….” Clark stopped mid-sentence, answering his own question. “She could identify whoever was responsible.”

“As much as I hate to admit I’m wrong, I think you’re right. She wasn’t alone in this, but unfortunately, our only lead on who else could be working with her just went up in flames.” Lois gestured to the screen in dismay.

“We still have the files on the server.” Clark reminded her.

“Well, I hope you believe in miracles, Smallville, because we’re going to need one.”

* * *

Miracle.

That was how Lois had described their chances of clearing Samuel Platt’s name. Clark patted his face dry, fresh out of the shower, aiming a beam of heat vision expertly across the hair that was beginning to peak across his chin and cheeks. One of the downsides he had noticed since puberty was how quickly his hair grew. He ran his fingertips through the dark locks on his head, wondering momentarily if it might be time for another trim.

He grimaced, looking around the hotel room. Maybe he should wait until he was living somewhere bigger than a shoebox before attempting a haircut. Knowing his luck he might end up catching the whole place on fire. He turned his attention back to his reflection, watching as the dark shadow of hair disappeared under the beam reflected on it.

After patting his face dry, he finished drying himself off with a quick beam of heat across his skin, watching as the droplets of water rose up in steam around him. Once he was sure he had completely dried off he moved at super-speed to change into the suit and tie he had laid out. He took a quick glance to the clock on the nightstand, noting the time.

“Better get moving.”

* * *

Boring.

More boring.

Lois fought the urge to yawn as she listened to Barnes provide his update on the Metropolis Car Show. She glanced across the table, trying to find anything but the mundane tone that filled the air. She had so many things she could be doing right now. It was just shy of midnight when she had finally pulled herself away from analyzing the data they had found at EPRAD. What they had been able to access without the heavily coded passcode and encryptions had been printed out for later analysis. Jimmy was supposed to be working with the photo lab to get the photos he’d taken printed so they could be analyzed.

She just hoped it would be enough.

She shifted in her chair, feeling the edge of the chair’s back hit her spine. Her neck craned to the side and her gaze moved to the left corner where Clark was seated notepad in hand, seemingly unfazed by the dull stories being pushed by Barnes. If it weren’t for Barnes’ connection with one of the board members she was sure Perry would have sent him packing years ago.

Most of the time she could stand the weekly update but today was not one of those days. She had a lot of ground to cover and hearing each reporter’s update wasn’t something she had the patience to endure. She glanced over at Clark who appeared equally as impatient to get through the weekly staff meeting as she was. A smile smoothed its way across her face as she looked across the table to where Jimmy was seated, taking furious notes and Cat who seemed more interested in analyzing Clark than paying attention to Perry.

She could admit even to herself that Clark was able to bring his a-game in the investigation. Many would have already turned in for the night, but he had still been at it long after she had finished up her dinner with Lex Luthor. The sour reminder of how that dinner had ended left a bitter taste in her mouth, but thanks to a few hours of digging through the research and a less than legal second visit to EPRAD they had a clear lead that could lead them to finding the person or persons responsible and expose them.

A giddy grin crossed her face at the anticipation of another headline with her by-line gracing the cover of the Daily Planet. She had worked hard to get where she was in her career, but one thing that still remained just out of grasp was the long sought out Pulitzer. This story could be the story that finally got her that recognition. Her attention moved to Clark just as he glanced down at his notebook again. A curious furrow rose in her brow, pondering if he might be giving the pad in his hand just a little too much attention.

“Lois?”

Lois pulled herself out of her inner musings, hearing her name from her editor. “Still working through the EPRAD research to figure out who’s behind the sabotage.”

Perry’s brow furrowed and he smirked at her, “Well, that’s good to hear, but that still doesn’t answer my question on the Lex Luthor piece.”

“Lex Luthor?” Lois asked, feeling the heat twinge across her cheeks.

“Yes, were you able to get anywhere with your interview?” Perry asked with a bemused expression on his face.

“No, I hit a wall,” Lois grumbled in response.

Perry’s smirk broke out into a grin as he pointed to the window behind her, looking out onto the newsroom. “Well, maybe a follow-up is in order?”

Lois looked over her shoulder, startled to see Lex Luthor standing a few feet away in the middle of the bullpen, staring back at her with a nod. She let out a low mutter, grabbing her things and heading into the newsroom to see just what had spurred a visit from the philanthropist.

* * *

Clark’s brow furrowed as he moved his attention to the newsroom behind him, watching as Lois exited the large conference room and cornering Lex Luthor who stood just a few feet away from her desk. His super-hearing almost instinctively tuned into the conversation happening a few feet away. He knew he should be focused on his editor’s updates especially given the fact that this was his first week, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Bad time?” Lex Luthor’s voice rang in his ears as he gave the best impression he could of paying attention to Perry as he continued the update with the staff.

“Working,” Lois responded to Luthor, “I don’t exactly have a story to file because someone got the wrong idea about dinner the other night.”

“Did you get the flowers? I did try and apologize…”

“I don’t need an apology. I need answers to my questions.”

* * *

Lois closed the door of the small conference room behind her, stepping out into the newsroom and stopping in front of Lex Luthor, watching him with a careful eye. “What can I help you with, Lex?”

“Bad time?” Lex asked, raising his eyebrow with a smile.

She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head, “Working. I don’t exactly have a story to file because someone got the wrong idea about dinner the other night.”

“Did you get the flowers? I did try and apologize…” Lex tapped his index finger on his jaw.

“I don’t need an apology.” Lois counted sharply. “I need answers to my questions.”

“I was hoping I might be able to make it up to you by taking you to lunch.” Lex offered, gesturing toward the elevators. “I have a meeting in Paris this morning and would welcome the company.”

Lois twisted her mouth tightly, pondering momentarily if she should trust the invitation or not. As appealing as it was to possibly follow-up on the elusive interview she had been chasing after for what felt like forever she couldn’t just drop everything and fly off to Paris without any notice.

“As tempting as a trip to Paris is, Mr. Luthor, I’m going to have to decline,” Lois frowned, shaking her head. “There’s a little girl that’s depending on me to help clear her dad’s name right now and I can’t let her down.”

“Yes, of course, I understand,” Lex Luthor seemed surprised by the rejection but quickly recovered with a quick, “Another time then?”

As he spoke the conference room emptied out and she heard Clark and Jimmy approaching, “I’ve got to get these photos printed and then we can meet up later?” Jimmy asked as he grabbed his camera bag.

“Yeah, maybe take what you have to Henderson and see what he says?” Clark suggested as they stopped in front of Lex Luthor. Clark nodded recognition to Lex Luthor, “Mr. Luthor.”

“Mr. Kent,” Lex Luthor quickly excused himself, “Well, I’ve got a flight to catch, hmm?” She gave a nonverbal shrug, and he gestured toward Perry’s office. “I’ll be seeing you, Ms. Lane.” 

Lois frowned, watching as Lex met Perry just outside his office, shaking his hand with a grin as if he was working one of his elaborate parties. She wondered momentarily just what he might have to discuss with Perry but quickly dismissed it as she dove into the next steps on the investigation.

* * *

Detective Bill Henderson sifted through the photos lain out on his desk, grumbling heavy breaths and offering up a minor ‘hmm’ every now and then while examining each photo as if it were a jigsaw puzzle piece to a much larger picture. He loved puzzles.

“Well?”

His eyes lifted seeing a very tired James Olsen standing over him, pacing back and forth. “Do you want my opinion or not?”

“Sorry,” the mumble came out of the young man’s mouth as he looked down at his feet. “I’m just nervous.”

“It’s hard to make some of this out,” Henderson explained, pointing to the blurry image on the photo in front of him.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to get as many photos as I could.” Jimmy explained sheepishly.

Henderson pointed to the blurry image of the shell being rebuilt and tapped on it, “There’s something here in the corner that can’t be quite made out. There are a few guys down at STAR Labs that specialize in this kind of stuff.” He pulled out a card and jotted down the name and handed it to the young journalist. “See if you can get them to help clean this up and then we can see what we’re looking at.”

* * *

Perry tapped his fingertips on the surface of his desk, mulling over his conversation with philanthropist, Lex Luthor from earlier in the morning. Though he’d been careful not to come right out and say it the underlying message had been clear. Whatever had happened during the interview Lois had conducted with Luthor left the billionaire rattled enough to threaten legal action against the Planet if any reporter were to pursue an investigation into LexCorp or any of its subsidiaries.

Unfortunately for Lex Luthor a threat like that would only encourage him to look further into what he was trying to hide.

“Mr. White?”

He looked up, seeing the copy boy at his door, “Yes?”

“Fax came over directed to you, Mr. White.” The copy boy handed it to him.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Clark cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, listening as Jimmy stammered his update from Detective Henderson. He nodded his agreement and responded, “Okay, Jimmy, just let us know what you find out…”

He hung the phone up and turned his attention to the disparate files they had printed off from the data that had been retrieved from the server, hoping to find anything that would help clear Dr. Platt’s name. The endless reports directed to Dr. Baines had covered everything from lab conditions to inner office squabbles, but nothing so far even hinted at anything regarding sabotage or mechanical errors like Platt claimed.

“Jimmy’s taking the photos to STAR Labs to see if they can clean up the photos he took at EPRAD.” Clark said with a defeated sigh. “I guess we wait.”

“This is hopeless,” Lois grumbled from across the table, taking a sip from her mug of coffee. “We’ve got blurry photos and a smorgasbord of files that may or may not give us what we need to prove sabotage.”

“New EPRAD director still not returning calls, huh?” Clark asked.

“I’ve left four messages,” Lois grumbled.

“We still have two days until the launch,” Clark shook his head in dismay, running a hand across his face. He pushed the stack of reports he had been sifting through to the side and reached for another file filled with more unknown files to go through.

“Two days and no one is even willing to consider talking to the press or listening to unsubstantiated rumors from a mad man that supposedly killed himself.” Lois reminded him, “We have to prove Platt was murdered in order to restore his credibility and…” She stopped mid-sentence, looking down at something in front of her.

“What?” Clark asked.

“It’s a list of patents from the USPTO office for the medical treatments Prometheus is supposed to help find cures for, but…” Her face scrunched as she looked over the paper in front of her. “It doesn’t make any sense?”

“What doesn’t make sense?” Clark asked walking over to where she was sitting to read over her shoulder.

“Look,” Lois pointed to the list in front of her. “Luthor Space Station has a patent on almost everything listed here.”

“I thought Luthor Space Station didn’t break ground until this year,” Clark’s jaw tightened as he read through the list.

“That’s what he said. Kinda throws out the whole humanitarian argument, doesn’t it?” Lois jabbed with a shake of her head. She pointed her finger at the date of the patents, “This says the patent was awarded last year.”

“Maybe it’s a coincidence?” Clark shrugged his shoulders but didn’t seem all that convincing.

“Yeah, right…” Lois grumbled. “Maybe there was something to that medical research angle, but we’ll need more than just suspicion to prove anything.”

“So, what do we do?” Clark asked.

“Follow the evidence.” Lois tapped her pen against the list in front of her. “Where’s that list of medical research centers you had?”

“Just a sec,” Clark stepped out into the newsroom to retrieve the list of research centers he had pulled the previous day. He barely reached his desk when he was stopped by Perry White.

“Hey, Kent, you and Lois still working on that EPRAD sabotage story, right?” Perry asked, walking up with a printout from the fax machine.

“Yes, sir, Mr. White, we might have caught a new angle,” Clark said, turning to his editor with a smile.

“Well, I think you may have more than a new angle,” Perry handed him the fax in his hand. “This just came in. Sent over from EPRAD’s new director.”

“The same director that has been avoiding our calls?” Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Perry chuckled, patting Clark on the shoulder, “Well, he’s talking now. He apparently found this on Dr. Baines’ hard drive and wanted to do the right thing.” Perry pointed toward the conference room. “Look it over with Lois and I want the story on my desk within the hour.”

“Yes, sir,” Clark called after him, scanning the fax he’d been given. A frown crossed his face, feeling the pit of his gut churn as he headed back into the conference room. The blinds on the conference room door clanged and he let out a low breath.

“You find it?” Lois asked, not looking up from the scattered papers in front of her.

“Yeah,” Clark nodded, claiming a seat next to her. “Mr. White just dropped this off. A fax from EPRAD’s new director.”

Lois’ jaw tightened as she looked it over, “A confession to the sabotage from Dr. Baines.” Lois frowned, shaking her head. “Seems a bit convenient considering Baines is now dead.”

“You don’t think she’s behind it?” Clark asked.

“No, I think she’s behind it, but I don’t think she was alone in it.” Lois explained.

“Well, Perry wants the story within the hour. What do we write?”

* * *

**_Messenger Sabotaged, Alleged Saboteur Dies in Fiery Explosion!_ **

_By Lois Lane and Special Contribution by Clark Kent_

Lex Luthor took a sip of his chardonnay, scanning the front page of the Daily Planet with a frown as he scanned the article. “Asabi?” Lex called in his office, knowing the man was waiting just outside the hall.

“Yes, sir?” Asabi called as he stepped into the office.

“It seems the director at EPRAD wasn’t as convincing as we anticipated.”

Asabi frowned, pointing at the front page story with Antoinette Baines’ photo declaring her as the saboteur, “Mr. Luthor the Planet like every other news organization has run with the confession you had the director send out.”

“All other news organizations left no doubt in the public’s mind that Dr. Baines acted alone. It seems Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent are less than convinced of Antoinette’s sole culpability in the Messenger’s sabotage.”

“Your visit with Mr. White this morning didn’t help?” Asabi asked curiously.

“Not as well as I would have liked,” Lex mused, shaking his head, “Unfortunately, distracting Ms. Lane was a fruitless endeavor as well.”

“How would you like to proceed Mr. Luthor?”

“I want you to find out everything you can on the reporters Lois Lane, Clark Kent and James Olsen. No matter how small the indiscretion. I want to know about it.” Lex said as he pulled out a file in his desk marked, ‘Bureau 39.’ He straightened his tie. “I have a meeting in Washington this evening. I expect a full report when I return.”

“Of course, Mr. Luthor,” Asabi nodded.

* * *

**_Messenger Sabotaged, Alleged Saboteur Dies in Fiery Explosion!_ **

_By Lois Lane and Special Contribution by Clark Kent_

Glasses clinked against one another and the crowd of journalists circled around the television set and a banner was pinned up with ‘Congratulations!’ painted across it. Lois grinned ear to ear as she walked up to Jimmy who was basking in the attention from the secretarial pool.

“Of course it was a risk but as they say no reward without risk, right? I took the photos myself….”

Lois took a sip of her champagne and she turned to Clark with a smirk, “He took the photos…”

Clark chuckled as Perry approached them with a broad smile, “Lane, Kent! Great work you two. This piece is sure to have quite the number of follow-ups.”

“That’s great news, Sir,” Clark responded with a smile. “Has the new director re-examined the Messenger yet?”

“Yes, I just spoke with ground control and they just finished going through the colonist launch station with a fine tooth comb. They discovered the same coolant problem in the protective bands and have fixed it. They’re all set for tomorrow morning.” Perry cheered, clapping Clark on the shoulder. “And you’ll be pleased to hear Amy Platt is back on the passenger list with her mother.”

Clark let out a sigh of relief, relieved to hear their spot on the Messenger had been restored after the investigation. “Thank you, sir.”

Perry ran a hand through his hair, grinning ear to ear, “We’ve been getting calls all morning about the EPRAD sabotage and it seems the new director is willing to have a sit down after the launch.”

“After the launch?” Lois asked.

“Now, look, Lois, you have to admit with all the sabotage and questionable practices going on expecting a seat on the Messenger was far-fetched.” Perry chastised.

“But Chief, imagine the Daily Planet getting an exclusive personal account of being on the colonist transport…” Lois argued feeling the rejection hit her hard.

“No can do, Lois.” 

Lois seemed to mull the rejection over and then nodded begrudgingly, “Oh, well, another time then.”

“You still have the sit down with the director afterward,” Perry reminded her.

“Right.” Lois nodded as Perry moved off with a shrug. She turned her attention to Clark who was admiring the headline on the front page of the Planet. “Admiring your handiwork, Smallville?”

“Something like that,” Clark nodded to her with a half-smile. “We did something really good here. Cleared Platt’s name and made sure a little girl got her place on the Messenger restored.”

“I know,” Lois frowned, “I just wish we could have caught who was behind the sabotage to begin with.”

“One headline doesn’t mean we have to stop the investigation,” Clark reminded her. “Maybe we can compare notes later? If I do recall, you owe me a raincheck on dinner?”

Lois flashed him a weak smile, “As much as I’d love to dig into the leads we have with the medical research I think I’m going to pass tonight. Maybe after the launch?”

“Sure,” Clark nodded, trying not to look too disappointed.

* * *

Later that evening, Clark stared at his reflection in a full-length mirror at his parents’ farmhouse, feeling a wave of uncertainty wash over him as he looked into the mirror and saw the blue and red spandex dressed man staring back at him. He had tried on about a dozen different costumes. All colorful spandex. So far none had caught his interest but this one felt different. It was mostly blue spandex with red briefs over them. It had a red cape attached and a yellow belt around the waist. He wore matching red boots.

“What about that one?” his mom called out to him, exhausted with her glasses half skewed across her face and her hair loose from the pins she kept them in.

“I don’t know, Mom…I mean, it’s certainly….colorful,” he said, walking around the bedroom uncertainly.

She stood up to get a better look at him.

“What do you think?” he asked, feeling a self-conscious wave of uncertainty wash over him as she looked him over.

“Well, one thing’s for sure; no one’s gonna be looking at your face,” she teased.

“Mom!!”

She let out a good-hearted chuckle and teased. “Well, they don’t call them tights for nothing.”

She wrapped her arm around him and stared at his reflection a moment. “It feels like there’s something missing. Something…” She moved toward the bed and pulled out an old trunk from beneath the bed. She flipped the latches open to the trunk and pulled out a blue baby blanket, holding it close to her.“The baby blanket we found you in so long ago.” She put the blanket back down and reached into the trunk once more. “And this…” she pulled out an ‘S’ shield emblem.

After a few back and forth placements and one more bout with the sewing machine he donned the suit with the crest across the chest sewn onto it, staring at his reflection with a new sense of fearlessness that he hadn’t felt before. Having this connection to his past as a part of his alter-ego felt right. Like destiny.

“Your parents would have been so proud of you. We sure are.” His mom hugged him.

“Thanks, Mom.” He hugged her back and turned around to look at himself in the mirror more critically. “I’m still not so sure about the cape.”

“Really? I love it. It’ll look grand when you’re flying.”

His dad stepped in the room to survey the suit making process and stopped short when he saw him with the emblem across his chest. “That’s my boy.” He smiled proudly.

* * *

EPRAD was abuzz with activity and thanks to sources and a disguise, Lois was able to sneak onboard, finding herself a seat in the habitation module. She began to settle herself in; strapping herself in for the launch. This was it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door to the room open. Panic began to set in as she feared her work to obtain the exclusive of the lifetime would be dashed in a moment, but the man was far too preoccupied to worry about her presence. He placed a device on the wall then left before he could notice her presence.

A digital beeping noise reached her ears and she quickly unstrapped herself, moving to examine the device. She walked over to it and felt panic set in. “Oh, my God!” she gasped. The digital timer on the wall read one minute and thirty seconds. It was counting backward along with the announcer. She hurried over to the door and began to bang on it insistently. “It’s a bomb! There’s a bomb on the transport! Somebody help!”

“One minute and counting…” the announcer read off.

* * *

Back at the Kent farmhouse, Clark was settled with his parents, taking in the historic launch that played on the television as they watched the boosters ignite. “There she blows,” Jonathan mused.

Clark looked up from the television with a faraway look on his face. Martha noticed the gesture. “What’s wrong, Clark?”

“Something’s wrong,” he said grimly, getting up to change into his suit.

“What do you mean? Did you hear something?” Jonathan asked in concern.

“I’ve got to go.”

* * *

Desperation began to set in as Lois fiddled through her purse, searching for something to help diffuse the bomb. At the bottom of her purse she found her Swiss Army Knife. With the help of the knife she found a cabinet on the wall and tore off the casing. Underneath the plastic casing were a million different colored wires. “I have to warn them…” she muttered to herself. “Which one?” She began slashing the wires with her knife, unsure of what each wire connected to but hoping it would be enough to draw attention to stall the launch and get rid of the bomb.

* * *

“Thirty seconds and counting…” the officer read off.

A technician waved at the officer. “Sir, we have a circuit failure in the main panel.”

The officer nodded. “Due to a mechanical failure, we have suspended countdown at twenty-nine seconds. We will advise.”

* * *

Outside of EPRAD, hundreds of spectators stood watching the launch. A red and blue blur passed over them.

“What the hell is that?” a man asked.

“Is it a bird?” another asked.

“Is it a plane?” someone else asked.

A man with a pair of binoculars shook his head. “Nope. Just some guy in a pair of tights and a cape.”

The crowd turned on him, throwing random items at him. “Oh, come on.”

* * *

The launch commander and other personnel gathered around the monitors, searching for an answer as to what had gone wrong. All team members were silent and in awe as they watched Clark make his way down the corridors and into the main panel room.

“Are we scrubbing the mission?” the public affairs officer asked the commander.

* * *

“Help! Somebody! There’s a bomb! Please!”

Clark made his way to the door and pried it open. Lois looked towards the door; not really getting a good look at him. “Oh, thank God! We’ve got to get the bomb squad down here and...” she stopped when he stepped into the light, unable to finish her sentence as she stared at him with an intensity that he was sure would melt him into a pool of nothingness if she could.

He cleared his throat, pointing at the device behind her, “If you’ll excuse me, Ms. Lane,” he reached for the bomb behind her, taking it and placing it in his mouth to swallow.

Before she could open her mouth to argue it exploded inside him. She stared at him for a long moment, “How did you know my name?”

A twinkle crossed her eyes and she cleared her throat, “You just swallowed a bomb, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did.” He responded, trying not to meet the steely gaze that seemed to be sizing him up with a critique stare. “I don’t believe you’re supposed to be back here, Ms. Lane.”

“Well, I won’t tell if you won’t Smallville.”

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Panic rose up inside Lois as she banged on the metal door, searching for anyone who would hear her pleas. “Help! Somebody! There’s a bomb! Please!”

A startled gasp escaped her throat as the doors opened with the help of a hand sliding across the edge and someone…Was he wearing a cape? She barely had a chance to look at him as relief washed over her, and she uttered a quick, “Oh, thank God! We’ve got to get the bomb squad down here and...”

She found herself unable to finish her statement as she stared at him, getting a look at him for the first time. The blue and red suit was flashy and looked like something off of a Saturday morning cartoon, but there was something so familiar about his eyes as he looked back at her. She tried to place it. Wondering why this stranger in tights and a cape looked at her as if he knew her.

She had a thousand questions racing through her mind as she stared at the ‘S’ emblem sewn across his chest, trying to find her voice. A soft clearing of his throat came, and he pointed at the beeping device behind her, “If you’ll excuse me, Ms. Lane.”

She stepped back, watching as he reached for the device, yanking open the wires and pulling out the small explosive trigger, and placing it in his mouth to swallow. She wanted to scream, yell…something. This was insane. Yet as she watched the bomb explode and disappear inside this stranger, she felt was so familiar.

Wait, he just said her name. He knew her. Her eyes looked up, sharply catching his gaze.

He knew her.

His eyes felt familiar.

His voice.

_< <“Such a typical male response.”_

_“Lois, trust me on this. I am not your typical male.” >>_

She stared at him for a long moment before breaking the silence, “How did you know my name?”

His eyes seemed to almost twinkle with a smile as he stared back at her. It hit her like a wave. His voice. His face. It was all him in this person that had just swallowed a bomb and ripped a metal door off its hinges before her eyes.

“You just swallowed a bomb, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did.” He responded as she continued to stare at him with a critical gaze. A narrow look crossed his face as he frowned, “I don’t believe you’re supposed to be back here, Ms. Lane.”

“Well, I won’t tell if you won’t, Smallville.”

The admission caught him off guard as he stared at her for the longest moment. She was sure of her assessment as soon as she saw the look of panic on his face. Mustering up the pretense of calm, she folded her arms over her chest and broke the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

“I’m guessing you were planning on a haircut before heading back to the Planet? Kinda makes you stand out. And if I were you, I’d do something with the hair while in the suit because a pair of glasses isn’t enough to hide behind unless you plan on providing Perry with the mother of all excuses…”

“How did you…?”

“Please,” Lois shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not the top investigative reporter for nothing.” She pointed behind him, “And might want to save this for later…”

Before he could respond, several colonists appeared in the doorway. Among them were Mrs. Platt and her daughter, Amy. Lois shifted her shoulders back as they both turned to face the colonists.

The head colonist took a step inside and surveyed the damage. He looked from the torn circuitry of the panel to where Clark was standing. He appeared to have drawn the wrong conclusion, so Lois interjected, still reeling from the events that had occurred moments ago, “Th-there was …a bomb.” She pointed at Clark. “He...he ate it.”

The colonists all appeared to be equally shocked by the news. Amy wheeled herself up to Clark, unafraid. Lois watched in amazement as Clark’s face lit up with a light smile, kneeling down, so he was eye-level with Amy. Prometheus had been Dr. Platt’s dream for her. Now, thanks to Clark, that dream would see reality.

“Hi.” Amy looked at Clark with a whimsical smile, admiring his suit as she pointed to the ‘S’ on his chest. “I like your costume.”

“Thank you. My mother made it for me.” He smiled back at her. “What’s your name?”

“Amy. Amy Platt. Who are you?”

Clark hesitated a moment and then responded with, “I’m…a friend.”

“Can you really fly?”

He nodded. “Yes, I can.”

“Can you teach me?”

“Not to fly.” He winked at her, looking around them. “But once this lab is operational…walk…that’s very possible.”

The public address speaker crackled as the whirling sound from the booster rockets whined down to silence, indicating they were turning off. “Attention, colonists. The mission has been scrubbed. Prepare to disembark.”

The colonists all voiced their disappointment. The head colonist sighed, “It’s over.”

“Why?” Lois asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Once the thrusters have been fired they have to be replaced,” Mrs. Platt explained.

“We’ll lose our launch window. We just have to forget about Space Station Prometheus,” the head colonist said in despair.

“No, you don’t. There’s nothing wrong with this transport or the station. You only need to get there,” Clark reasoned aloud.

“How are they supposed to do that?” Lois asked, watching as the metaphoric wheels began to turn in Clark’s head.

“Easy. I’ll give them a boost,” Clark replied with a smile.

* * *

Clark’s mind was reeling with questions as he flew the Messenger transport into orbit, helping place it on the Prometheus Space Station. So many breakthroughs would come from this mission, and so many lives changed. He wanted to bask in the moment and celebrate this advancement but he couldn’t.

Everything seemed to change the moment Lois had called him out on the giveaways that had told her who he really was. He still had to talk to her. Returning to E.P.R.A.D. wasn’t something he envisioned going well with the conflicted feelings that ranged from horror and panic to awe and admiration. He knew she was the best and yet he had flown in without a second thought. He should have known he wouldn’t be able to hide from her.

So now he was left with a dilemma. How could he continue to live in Metropolis? How could he use this…whatever persona to keep up two identities when someone he’d met less than a week ago had seen right through him?

If it weren’t for that bomb….

That bomb.

A bomb that had been placed on the Messenger to destroy Prometheus. He didn’t have the proof, but he had his suspicions. He stopped mid-flight, landing on the balcony of the Penthouse to Lex Luthor’s home. His arms were folded across his chest, keeping the stance as he waited for Luthor to notice his presence.

The billionaire caught his eye, standing from his desk and pressing a button to open the windows that led to the balcony. A slow clap accompanied the welcome as Luthor looked at him with a narrow gaze.

This was it.

He was positive Lex Luthor was behind the explosive device on the transport this evening and possibly even Dr. Baines’ death. He just wished he had the hard evidence to prove it.

“An astonishing debut….” Luthor cheered, bringing the claps to a pause. “To what do I owe this honor?”

He took a step towards Lex. “Dr. Platt’s name has been cleared no thanks to you.”

“Yes, I heard Dr. Platt’s suicide was ruled as foul play.” Luthor allowed carefully. “I’m not sure what that has to do with me?”

“Someone was pulling the strings and lining the pockets of Dr. Baines and others to be sure Prometheus failed. I suppose on the face, it was a good plan. Destroy Prometheus and just about anyone can swoop in and build a space station of their own in its place. Not only would they make billions from the patents of vaccines developed, but also be the supposed savior of the space program.”

Clark stared at Luthor for a long time, careful not to point the finger at him directly without his evidence.

“That’s quite a theory,” Luthor replied calmly, but his eyes gave away his nerves that were rattled by the insinuation.

“Isn’t it?” Clark uttered with a long pause. “Imagine someone so cold and heartless that they’d be willing to kill innocent people that just want to find a cure in order to cut in line and get the credit.”

“A terrible thing,” Luthor mused, staring back at him coldly. “What did you say your name was again?”

“I didn’t,” Clark responded. “Perhaps you should commit your abundant resources to finding the person responsible for these murders, Mr. Luthor. I hear you like to throw your resources around.” A smirk crossed his face, and he counted, “Unless you already know who is responsible for these crimes?”

“So, you become both my judge and executioner?” Luthor challenged.

“Like any other citizen of the planet, I must obey the law. I am not above it. I don’t think you have that same belief, Mr. Luthor. You seem to believe you are above the laws that govern this city and keep order.”

Lex smiled back at him. “I hold a certain …position in this city.”

“Yes, and there is nothing that would please me more than to see you dethroned and exposed for who you _truly_ are. That day will come.”

“I trust not. But then, as they say…let the games begin,” Lex lifted his glass in a toast and took a sip.

He turned away, floating a few inches off the ground as he prepared to fly away. “One other thing. If you ever need to find me, all you have to do is look up.”

* * *

Lois slammed the door to her apartment closed and let out a shaky breath. She leaned her head back against the door, sighing in relief. So many questions remained swarming in her mind. The long drive back from E.P.R.A.D. had given her a lot to mull over. After an hour of questioning, she’d been released by security and left to return home. She had snuck onto the Messenger transport in hopes of landing the story that would help take her career to the next level.

She looked around at the familiar surroundings, noting Lucy’s noticeable absence, and headed for the bedroom to change out of her work clothes. She turned on the shower and stepped in, closing the door behind her. The water beat on her back as she leaned back against the hot water.

She’d certainly found that story, but right now, she was struggling to figure out just which way to take that story. A bonafide superhero had rushed onto the Messenger transport and saved the lives of the colonists, and flown it into space. That was news. That was an irrefutable fact she couldn’t deny.

_< <“I said nine. I thought you’d be …naked…um, ready.”>>_

_< <“Lois, trust me on this. I am not your typical male.”>>_

The question came as to whether she should reveal everything she knew.

She barely knew Clark.

He seemed to be a genuinely kind person.

A hero.

Something the world needed desperately right now.

Lois winced as she felt the tight muscles in her neck, begin to relax against the hot water.

_< <“We should have known. We should have protected him.”>>_

_< <“You are a strange one, Clark Kent.”>>_

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her as she headed toward the bedroom to change. She opened the drawer and grabbed a tank top and pajama bottoms to change into.

Her mind kept spinning through the last few days, trying to make sense of the chaos so she could come to a decision. She wanted a Pulitzer. She wanted it more than anything in this world, but was it worth possibly destroying an innocent man’s life for?

No.

She didn’t know him.

She wasn’t sure what this persona he had raced onto the scene in was supposed to do other than help the colonists that were in danger of losing their chance at a cure that had been ripped out of their grasp by an unknown force working against them. There was a lot she didn’t know, but right now, she knew he seemed to be an ally.

_‘Tomorrow,’_ she promised silently, pulling back the covers and preparing to settle in for the night.

Lex leaned back in the fine leather seat behind his desk, turning to face the view from his balcony as he puffed on his cigar. The moonlit sky felt different. A change in the air from the freedom he had always enjoyed amid the city. This unnamed adversary had thrown the metaphorical gauntlet and called him on his game.

Now, it was time for him to do the same

* * *

_“What?”_

Clark felt the panic rise up inside him as he hung his head, staring down at his boots, listening to the heavy pounding of his father’s heart in his chest. Every warning and fear of discovery they had fought against had come to a head. Despite the costume and the best of intentions, he had discovered.

“Jonathan, calm down,” his mother urged, placing a supportive hand on Clark’s shoulder. “We don’t even know that Lois will…”

“Calm down? Everything we’ve worked for is at risk. Not only does he pull a stunt for the whole world to see on national television, but his super persona is exposed by a reporter he’s known for less than a week.” Jonathan threw his arms up in the air. “I don’t even know what to say or think.”

“We don’t know that she’ll say anything, right?” his mom looked in Clark’s direction, trying to assess his opinion on the matter.

“I don’t know,” Clark shook his head.

“Well, did she say anything?” his mom asked.

“Other than suggesting a haircut and something more than glasses in my disguise?” Clark asked with a furrowed brow.

His mom turned to his dad shaking her head, “That doesn’t sound like someone who’s eager to expose Clark to the world.”

“Even so, it’s dangerous,” his dad shook his head. “This isn’t like being caught by Sherriff Holmes in the cornfields with half-burnt crops. This is a big city with people that don’t know you and are out for themselves. Always looking to make a quick buck. If they find out about you, they’ll put you in a laboratory, and …”

Clark shook his head and finished the familiar phrase with him. “ … _‘dissect me like a frog.’_ I know, Dad. Believe me, I know, but I didn’t know what else to do…” Clark stood up and paced around the room. “I couldn’t just let the Messenger explode.”

His parents exchanged a look, and his mom placed a hand on his shoulder. “So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Clark admitted, shaking his head.

* * *

**_MYSTERIOUS PHENOMENA IN SPACE!_ **

The headline for the Metro Gazette read.

**_CIEST MANIFIQUE!_ **

The headline for the Paris Bulletin read.

**_ALIEN INVASION ON EARTH!_ **

The headline for the Daily STAR read.

**_I’M HAVING THE SPACEMAN’S BABY!_ **

The headline for the National Inquisitor read.

* * *

“We are in shock tonight as over the emotional events preceding the Messenger’s takeoff from E.P.R.A.D. and the mysterious circumstances surrounding the landing on Space Station Prometheus. The world is waiting for answers as to who this…..flying man is. No one knows who he is or where he came from.” the President of the United States addressed the press.

“Mr. President? Do you feel this ‘flying man’ as you put it is friend or foe?” Michael Mabee from the Gazette asked.

“At this time, we don’t know enough about him, but by all appearances….he seems to be a friend,” The President said, “Next question?”

“Has anyone tried to contact this ‘flying man’ and find out if there are any others like him?” Nick Nelson from the National Inquisitor asked.

The President sighed for a moment, “Mr. Nelson, as I already stated, we haven’t spoken to him, but if it makes you feel any better when E.P.R.A.D. was checking the footage from the rescue, there were no signs of any unidentified flying objects in Earth’s orbit,”

“But what if…”

The television blinked, and Lois set the remote down, tapping her hand against the table in front of her. Her hand brushed against her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear as her mind drifted to the events over the last twenty-four hours. The world was watching and demanding answers to the events that had transpired yesterday, and for once, she had the answers but wasn’t convinced the truth should be told.

_‘Flying man?’_

Question after question tumbled through her mind as she gathered her things.

_‘Time to face the music.’_

_TBC...._


	5. Chapter 5

Clark kept a careful eye out as he pushed through the swinging doors of the Daily Planet. The lobby was filled with the usual rumblings for the morning as everyone moved through to their different destinations. He tugged at his collar, wondering what fate waited for him in the bullpen but knew the only way to find the answers to the questions that had kept him up the better part of the evening was to break the silence and talk to Lois.

He wanted to believe he was right about her.

He wanted to believe she wouldn’t reveal his secret to the world.

He desperately needed to believe that.

He reached the corridor where the elevator panel was, standing with the small crowd awaiting the elevator car. He glanced at the time, wondering how chaotic the newsroom would be after the events that had transpired at E.P.R.A.D. The elevator doors opened, pushing that concern to the side as he stepped inside among the others that had been waiting. He let out a heavy breath, watching the doors close, and then a hand slipped inside, nudging the doors open at the last minute.

His eyes darted to the opening, catching Lois’ gaze as she stepped onto the elevator car and then quickly looked away, wondering if he should say anything. Two floors up, half the patrons left the elevator car, and another floor later, they arrived at the newsroom, where they were greeted by the booming voice of their editor.

* * *

Lois fidgeted in her seat, looking across the conference room as Perry paced in front of the staff, listing off what sounded like the agenda of any other staff meeting. Only this wasn’t any other staff meeting.

She knew it.

Perry knew it.

Clark should have known it was coming.

Perry turned to the staff, stopping mid-pace, stopping in front of Lois and letting out a low whistle, “Ladies and Gentlemen, the Daily Planet has prided itself on being the pilar of journalism among the worldwide news organizations. We are the first always. We are the best.”

There was a soft murmur of agreement and Perry let out a low breath.

“We are the best, and yet the world watches with bated breath as the Daily Planet has nothing to say on the subject of E.P.R.A.D.’s rescue yesterday and the mysterious flying man that supposedly flew the Messenger into space? Now, why is that?”

“Chief, no one has seen this guy…” Jimmy stammered.

Perry looked down at Lois with a piercing stare as Lois fidgeted nervously in her seat, “Is that so?” There was a murmur of agreement, and Perry continued to stare suspiciously at Lois. He knew. She knew he did, but he wasn’t saying anything. “Our publisher called this morning and demanded to know what the Daily Planet was doing about landing the exclusive on this mysterious flying man and what happened at E.P.R.A.D. last night. Are we clear?”

Lois cleared her throat, “I thought E.P.R.A.D. was mine.”

“Well, apparently not,” Perry shrugged his shoulders. “Unless there’s a lead you would like to share with the rest of us?”

Lois glanced toward Clark across the room then back at Perry, shaking her head. “No.”

“Then we’re clear. E.P.R.A.D. is fair game. Every reporter for him or herself,” Perry said.

“All right!” Jimmy cheered.

Perry smiled at Jimmy. “Enthusiasm. I love it.” Perry grinned across the room. He motioned for everyone to leave, and Lois gathered up her things, preparing to leave when she heard her name, “Lois, I want to see you in my office.”

Her gaze darted to Clark, who looked equally curious as she was to what Perry wanted to see her for.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat outside his penthouse, enjoying the view. Asabi, his manservant, stood by his side. Lex read the headlines in the various newspapers in Metropolis. All the headlines read ‘Well, I see our mystery visitor has made quite the entrance,” Lex mused aloud, tapping his hand against the table in front of him.

The phone rang, and Asabi answered, “Mr. Luthor’s office.” He was quiet a moment, then turned to Lex. “Mr. Luthor, a George Thompson, is calling for you.”

Lex nodded. “I’ll take the call in my study.” He walked into his office and waited for Asabi to depart before picking up the phone. “Mr. Thompson, this is a surprise. I thought I told you never to call me directly.”

“My apologies, Mr. Luthor,” Thompson eased into the conversation, “You wanted me to alert you if anything new came up with the Bureau?”

“Of course,” Lex agreed, taking a pen in hand. “Was there any action on the movement to dissolve Bureau 39?”

“A closed hearing is taking place next Thursday. If Bureau 39 is dissolved then everything will be dissolved and available for auction to anyone.”

“Then I suppose it works in my favor that the hearing on Thursday goes well, hmm?” Lex murmured more to himself than to Thompson.

* * *

  
  


Lois wrung her hands, biting her lower lip as she sat across from Perry, feeling as if she had been called to the principal’s office for talking during class. She knew what was coming. It was inevitable. Perry could read her like a book. She could of course, turn yellow-bellied and let the truth of what she knew roll off her tongue, but what would that say about her? No, she had to keep silent.

So far, no one had connected that she had been on site at E.P.R.A.D. last night and as far as she was concerned, she’d like to keep it that way. She had still yet to talk to Clark since the rescue and trying to talk about the events without really knowing the facts of what had happened felt as if she was feeling her way through the dark, searching for a light switch. A frustrating exercise that left her with more questions than answers.

“Lois?”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear me?” Perry asked, tapping his pen across the notepad in front of him.

She looked back at him, feeling as if she was holding back a damn that was threatening to burst. “I heard you.”

“Did you go to E.P.R.A.D. last night?” Perry asked, pushing the photograph across the table to her.

Lois swallowed hard, shaking her head, unable to cover up her presence with Perry, “Yes.”

“Mind telling me what you were doing there?” Perry asked with a raised brow.

“I …thought I might be able to get an interview with the colonists before take-off,” Lois supplied lamely. “But it was a good thing I was there!”

“And why is that?” Perry folded his hands across the table in front of him.

He knew.

“I don’t know anything more than you do,” Lois replied calmly, shaking her head. “There was a bomb. I called for help and next thing I know this crazy man shows up and swallows it. End of story.”

“Sounds eerily like the story the director at E.P.R.A.D. told everyone.” Perry mused.

“That’s all I know,” Lois supplied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s all you know? That’s your story, huh?” Perry pressed.

“I don’t have another one to give.” Lois sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Hmm,” Perry mused, picking up a thin file off his desk, “Well, I guess that’s that then. We’ll see what comes up.”

“Right,” Lois smiled back at him, standing up from her seat to leave. “I’m sure something will turn up.”

Perry nodded, seeming to mull over everything for a moment before waving the file in his hand, “Well, until something does turn up, the police department reported a string of burglaries from their car lot. Seems we have a thief inside the impound lot stealing hubcaps, rearview mirrors…” He handed the file folder to her.

Lois felt her face fall as she begrudgingly took the file from him, “There has to be a more important story you can assign me to than petty thieves breaking into the impound lot.”

“Or an inside job.” Perry corrected her.

“Even if it is an inside job, it’s still ….”

“Now, Lois, ordinarily you’d be right, but letting a big story like this get away can rattle anyone, fill a reporter with self-doubt. Seen it happen.”

“Perry…”

“Lois, just take the story. It's a good little confidence builder.” Perry instructed.

Lois gritted her teeth, realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere, nodding in defeat as she made her way out of Perry’s office.

* * *

Clark spotted Lois storming out of Perry’s office from the corner of his eye, he quickly jumped up from his seat, intersecting her on her way to the break station to most likely refill her morning dose of caffeine. He had so many questions rushing through his mind since yesterday. He had gone through the events that had transpired over and over in his mind wondering what – if anything, he could have done differently to not aim a giant spotlight on himself and reveal the side of himself he’d spent his entire life hiding from the world.

He had to cling to the hope that his gut instinct about Lois had been right.

He wanted to believe she wouldn’t reveal everything she knew to the world.

The conversation he’d overheard in Perry’s office moments ago, told him his trust was properly placed for now, but given the subtle low-ball assignment Perry had given her he wasn’t sure how long she would continue to remain silent.

_‘Just say something,’_ he chastised himself as he reached the top of the steps, watching as Lois poured the remaining brew into her coffee mug.

“Unless you’ve got a lead on the E.P.R.A.D. story I’d turn back around,” Lois warned, not looking up from the mug she was staring into or attempting to make any eye contact with him.

“Well, I haven’t had a chance to look at anything since yesterday’s…” He began to trail off and then finished with a hurried, “You know as much as I do at the moment.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” she quipped with a smirk, taking a sip from her coffee mug as she walked past him, heading toward her desk.

A crimson blush crossed his cheeks. He reached his hand up to run a hand through his dark locks, “I suppose I owe you an explanation at least…”

Lois shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. “What you do on your own time is….whatever you do.”

His jaw tightened and his eyebrows rose up in surprise, uncertain if he had heard her correctly. He opened his mouth to question her, barely getting out his quizzical “But…”

She shook her head, gesturing to the bull pen behind them, “Unless you’ve coughed up some magical lead to drag me out of Perry’s doghouse, it looks like I’ve got another story to chase. Impound lot thieves won’t rest for anyone.”

“Impound lot thieves?” Clark asked, following her back to her desk. “Lois, come on, there’s no reason for Mr. White to reassign you.”

“Well, I have no lead on the E.P.R.A.D. story…” Lois shrugged her shoulders. “

Clark felt his head hang down, letting out a heavy sigh, “You _had_ a story.”

“No, I didn’t,” Lois bit her lower-lip. She looked away for a moment and then turned back to him, seeming to mull over her response.

“You killed your story,” Clark accused.

“I did what I had to do,” Lois corrected him, shaking her head as she pushed past him.

He reached his hand out to stop her, “Wait.”

“What?”

“I…” he paused, not sure what to say. He wanted to say so much but found him unable to finish his sentence.

She sighed, shaking her head and gathered her things, preparing to head out. “See you around, Smallville.”

* * *

Lex Luthor moved through the winding staircase, letting out a low whistle as he paused in front of a doorway that was hidden behind the corner of a hidden panel and brick. He placed his hand on the center of the panel, unlocking the hidden door and revealing the entryway. Waiting by the door was his butler and trusted confidante, Nigel St. John.

“Everything’s set up for you, Mr. Luthor,” Nigel gestured to the darkened room, lit only by the recessed lighting and casting a dark shadow over the room.

Lex nodded, looking across the executive level of the room which positioned him at a table with the trusted experts from LexCorp Nigel had summoned. Jules Avery was the lead man of his street operation, heading up security and keeping his organization running like a well-oiled machine. Monique Kahn was his lead scientist at LexLabs, brilliant and cunning. With his trusted team, he would unsurface the strengths and weaknesses of this caped hero that dared darken his door and threaten him.

He looked across the room with a nod and smiled, “I’m sure everyone’s seen and heard the news. No one knows much about this mysterious savior that flew the space shuttle to Space Station Prometheus. I’d like to change that.”

* * *

Lois watched on as the clerk from the impound lot was led away in handcuffs. She shook her head, wondering momentarily just how long he had been swindling the impound lot’s owner out of parts. She let out a heavy sigh, trying to hang onto the momentary relief that at least some good had come out of the fluff piece she had been assigned.

“I can’t thank you enough, Ms. Lane,” the owner said, pointing to the clerk that was being led to the patrol car. “We had been searching for the culprit for months, and he was right under our nose.”

“Well, just glad there’s a happy ending to this story,” Lois replied, making her way to the exit, preparing to write up the story she’d uncovered over the last few hours. She checked her watch, grimacing at the late hour. It had taken her longer than anticipated, but thanks to the nicely timed arrest of the clerk, she had enough to write up and give her story a place in the city section.

She reached the street where her car was parked and stopped when she saw the familiar figure of Clark Kent standing in front of her Jeep. She let out a heavy sigh as she approached, cocking her eyebrow at him as she muttered a quick, “Are you hard of hearing, Smallville?”

“No, I actually hear very well,” he responded with a smile. He pointed back to the patrol car that was pulling out of its parking spot. “I see you wrapped up the impound lot story.”

“I did alright,” Lois replied shyly. “And what brings you out here? Not another guilt trip?”

“It wasn’t a guilt trip,” Clark argued, lifting his left brow and letting out a low chuckle.

“Uh-huh,” Lois smirked at him as she fished her keys out of her purse. “Then you so happened to drop by because you enjoyed the scenery of the Metropolis Impound Lot?”

“No,” Clark allowed, shaking his head. “I’m less inclined to just ignore everything we uncovered in the Prometheus story…”

“I’m not ignoring anything.” Lois frowned at the same time Clark added, “I think Lex Luthor is behind the Messenger sabotage, and I want to prove it.”

Lois’ head jerked, and she crossed her arms over her chest, “Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you’re asking for? You want to go after the man that employs over half the city’s population?”

“Well, follow the lead, right?” Clark shrugged his shoulders.

Lois nodded, “I suppose.” Her lips pursed, and she looked at him with a frown, “I guess as long as you aren’t hanging him from Luthor towers as an interview tactic…” She gave him a warning glare, “That was a joke, by the way. Don’t do that.”

Clark chuckled, pausing as his gaze met hers, feeling the corners of his lips curl into a smile. “So, does this mean you’ll help me?”

“It is bad form to let a lead die,” Lois smiled back at him.

He felt the coners of his lips tighten and his smile broadened. “Right.”

She cast a quick glance at him before looking away. Her eyes softened, and she cleared her throat, “Listen, I just want you to know what I saw at E. P. R. A. D…I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Clark shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, taking a step toward her as he responded softly, “I didn’t think you would tell anyone, Lois…or at least, I hoped you wouldn’t.” His eyes softened as he added, “Thank you.”

She nodded, keeping her features relaxed as she continued. “Anyway, thank you for ….stopping the bomb.”

“I’m glad I was able to get there in time,” Clark responded, cocking his head to the side as he kept her gaze, seeming to almost be looking through her as he spoke.

“Me too.” She cracked a smile and shrugged, “Well, you want to tell me why exactly you want to look into Lex Luthor?”

“Besides the fact that he was behind the Messenger bombing?” Clark asked as the crease on his forehead tensed.

Lois nodded, feeling the intensity of his stare as she spoke, “You don’t know that for sure.”

“Maybe not with physical evidence, but I know.”

Lois sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Okay, convince me.”

* * *

Surveillance video coverage showing the grainy image of the rescue at E.P.R.A.D. The mysterious stranger lifted the Messenger transport with ease and flew out of the camera’s view. The screen blinked, and the white and black snow covered the screen before Lex Luthor reached over to turn the screen off.

“Greatness of man has just been challenged. Our world has lived by the rule of whoever controls the technology of the world, controls the world.” Lex paused, pacing in front of the experts Nigel had gathered, and he mused, “The Roman empire ruled the world because they built roads. The British Empire ruled the world because they built ships. America; the atom bomb. And so on and so forth.” He pointed to the image of the caped hero on display and asked, “A man that can break the laws of physics and challenge everything we think we know is a great advancement that could make all those opposed tremble in fear of destruction. Who do you think could harness and control such an advancement?”

Nigel nodded his agreement, “A god.”

Lex scowled, shaking his head and dismissing the comment, “Gods are selfish beings who fly around in little capes looking down on mankind. Many like to think of God as all-powerful. The beacon of perfection. Dating back to the Roman empire man strived to compete with the gods. A god who is all-powerful cannot be all good. And if he is all good, then He cannot be all-powerful. That is why we will win.”

Monique spoke up. “He’s still a man. All men are weak,” she said seductively.

Lex smiled grimly. “Obviously, we know very little about this god-like being that has graced our city. It is up to us to see just what he is capable of and expose his weaknesses. I have designed a series of tests and. I’ll need your help.”

* * *

Lois perched herself on the edge of her desk, flipping through the slender file in her hand, noting the circumstantial evidence pointing back to LexLabs and LexCorp as culpable in the sabotage of Messenger. She bit her lower-lip, pondering how to pitch this angle to Perry.

“What do you think?” Clark asked, tipping his chin up and looking at her with a hopeful expression. She could see the determination in his eyes. He wanted this so badly to be enough to start an investigation into LexCorp, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t nearly enough to convince Perry.

She let out a heavy sigh, fingering the loose strands of hair that covered her face, “There’s something there for sure, but unfortunately, I don’t think it’s enough to take to Perry yet.”

Clark’s face fell, “But the patents show a motive…”

“And Lex Luthor isn’t the only one with skin in the game.” Lois reminded him. “Look, I get it. I’m no fan of Lex Luthor either, but we have to stick to the facts and right now is not the time to test Perry’s patience. Unless you’d like to be on dog shows instead of chasing after the City beat?”

Clark shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh, “I’m sorry about that, really. I guess I owe you ...” His voice trailed off as his attention was pulled to the announcement coming from the television across the room. “We interrupt your regular programming to bring you this breaking new story…”

Lois glanced toward Clark as the murmur in the newsroom turned silent, with every reporter’s attention focused on the screen as the newscaster narrated the danger of the current situation unfolding.

“We have just received word that there has been a bomb threat made to the Carlin Building.”

Clark’s jaw tightened as he looked over and saw the scene of people being rushed out of the Carlin Building and the newscaster being ushered back as sirens could be heard in the distance.

Lois crossed her arms, staring at Clark expectantly, “Isn’t this the part where red, blue, and yellow rushes in to save the day?”

“Red, blue, and yellow?” He echoed the phrase aloud with a bewildered expression.

She grabbed her things off her desk and shrugged, “Well, either way, I have a story to chase.”

“Do you always rush onto the scene where bombs are set to go off?” Clark asked, following her toward the staircase.

“If that’s the story.” Lois shrugged as she led the way down the steps, turning the corner for each floor with precision until she found herself in front of the door that read ‘Ground Level.’

She pulled the door open and felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw Clark on the other side wearing the blue and red suit he’d shown up at E.P.R.A.D. in. “Took you long enough.”

“How did you…?” she breathed out, jerking her head back, trying to process how he’d suddenly appeared in front of her after being a few steps behind her moments ago.

“I’m fast,” he said simply.

“Uh-huh,” Lois nodded, tucking her lip into a thin line as she continued to process the newly discovered information he’d provided to her.

“I should get going…”

* * *

Lex Luthor took a long puff from his cigar, holding his breath as he waved the cigar in the air between his index and middle finger and then releasing the smoke he’d been holding into short round puffs. A slow smile crossed his face and he looked to his right where Asabi stood, holding the trigger in his hand.

Lex looked to the monitors in front of him, watching as the crowded chaos erupted on the screen as people ran out of the Carlin building. He turned to one of the monitors with the current coverage of the scene.

“If you’ve just joined us, the original report of a bomb planted in the lobby of the Carlin Building has now been confirmed. Currently, the Bomb Squad is awaiting the arrival of what they term a ‘containment blister’ as well as a team of deactivation specialist. Once the blister is in place, they’ll attempt to neutralize the threat. Meanwhile, the building has been evacuated and we’re being told to move back….”

“Are you sure he’ll show, Mr. Luthor?” Asabi asked.

“He’ll show,” Lex replied confidently.

The resounding sonic boom echoed through the sky, announcing the strange subject of their tests’ arrival. “What in the world?…Can we get a shot of that?”

Asabi smiled and nodded to Lex as the mysterious stranger in blue and red appeared on the screen. “Now, Mr. Luthor?”

“Hold,” Lex instructed.

“Excuse me!” the reporter called out from the crowd, waving at the man in the red and blue suit. “Can we get a statement?”

“Uh, not right now.” He continued making his way toward the crowd, then stopped and turned to apologize. “Sorry,” He then bounded up the steps of the Carlin Building.

Lex watched Superman enter the building from the private surveillance monitors he had setup inside the building. He watched the red cape disappear inside the building, then nodded to Asabi, pointing to the trigger Asabi held. “Now.”

* * *

Lois raced from the taxi cab, pushing her way to the front of the crowd, watching as the SWAT leaders pushed the crowd back, trying to urge everyone to get away from the building. She stood near the barriers, watching as a familiar red cape billowed on the corner of the crowd. A smile tugged on the corners of her lips and she spotted Clark’s retreating figure pushing past the barriers and entering the building.

She barely had a chance to register him entering the building when she felt a huge wave push her back, knocking her to the ground. Her mind registered the chaos around her as sirens went off, and the chaotic screams around her seemed to resonate in her mind. She blinked and everything around her had been set on fire. Carefully she craned her neck, ensuring she was indeed safe from danger, and then pushed her weight up to stand, staring at the remnants of the Carlin building.

“Oh, my God…”

* * *

Lex held his breath, watching the fiery scene on his screen. Police cars had flown across the crowd and crashed upside down onto the street and the less than sturdy barriers were lying in the street where many of the officers working to control the crowd were struggling to make sense of the chaos.

Still, his coverage from inside the building had been knocked offline from the blast. He had to be sure. Just when he thought the challenge he’d been sizing himself up for had ended before it had begun he saw the flicker of red and blue exit the building.

“Invulnerable,” Lex commented with admiration.

“A man of steel,” Asabi remarked.

* * *

Glass crunched below the heel of Lois’ shoes as she walked through the debris from the explosion, examining the site carefully. A makeshift triage had been setup on the side where several ambulances were lined up, looking over the injured and treating them as best as they could before sending them either to the hospital or home. Off to the side where many of the SWAT team and police officers talking with other fellow journalists. She scanned the crowd, wondering where Clark had disappeared to. He had exited the building and a moment later disappeared amid the smoke that had yet to clear from the explosion.

Had he been hurt?

Could he be hurt?

The question was one she couldn’t answer among many others she found herself hesitant to even ask. She barely knew him yet had inadvertently been given a glimpse into something that had to be his biggest secret. It was daunting and frightening all at once. She wasn’t sure how she felt about any of it, but she was sure of her decision to keep his secret safe.

It seemed his presence had been noticed by someone – someone looking to make an example of him. Her mind flashed back to the explosion when the building had erupted into flames just as Clark had entered. It was no coincidence.

Where was he?

She felt the nagging question push to the forefront of her mind as she turned the corner and spotted Clark in his navy blue suit from earlier standing with Bill Henderson at one of the tables that had been setup to examine the evidence extracted from the site.

“Clark?” she called out to him, rolling her shoulders back and squaring her jaw to hide the fear and panic that had been running through her mind for the last half hour. He was okay. He had walked into a building and survived being blown to pieces. She let that news sit with her for a moment, wondering what else he was capable of.

“….somewhere within a two-mile radius…” Henderson was explaining as she approached them, noting the evidence set out on the table of melted bomb components.

Clark looked up, registering her presence, and his face immediately changed to concern when he moved to her side in concern, “Lois, you’re hurt…”

“I’m fine.” She tried to shrug him off.

“Let me see,” Clark pleaded, stepping between her and the table Henderson was looking over to look at her forehead.

“Clark, I’m fine. It’s nothing,” Lois let out an exasperated sigh, feeling the frustration begin to boil over. “A bomb just blew up. A lot of people are more injured than I am.”

“But…”

“You guys want to hear this or not?” Henderson asked, his face showed a cross between amusement and annoyance as she let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes!” Lois cheered, pushing Clark aside and pointing to the table.

“The explosion was radio-controlled, activated from an unknown point of origin within a two-mile radius of this site. Also, there were video cameras installed in the lobby that were not a part of the building’s security system or any other system that the management company knew about. We think the two are connected.” Henderson held up the melted plastic for her to see.

“So, what you’re saying is someone watched …” Clark trailed off, trying to process what it was Henderson had explained to them.

“It was a trap.” Lois summarized for him. “They waited until this guy showed up and then triggered the bomb inside.”

Clark looked across the parking lot, noting the chaos around him and muttered a disgusted, “So many people were hurt.”

“A lot more people could have been hurt had the bomb been pointed at the door,” Henderson explained. “See here,” he pointed to the melted plastic of the bomb. “It looks like someone pulled the bomb back mid-blast.”

Lois cast a glance toward Clark then looked back at Henderson, “Well, I guess we’ll never know.”

“Unless someone finds that guy in the cape and asks him. He walked out,” Henderson said firmly. “I’ve never seen anything like it in my life.”

“Me neither,” Lois nodded in agreement and turned toward the remnants of the bomb scattered across the table. “How soon before the report is finalized?”

“There’s still a lot to go over,” Henderson explained. “These are all preliminary estimations right now, but that’s the working theory right now. Hopefully, we’ll be able to recover enough from these pieces here to try and track down the source of this within the next forty-eight hours.”

Lois nodded numbly, “You’ll call us if there’s an update?”

“If not, I’m sure you’ll be calling me,” Henderson smiled back at her. He pointed to her forehead, “Get that checked out before you leave.”

Lois crossed her arms over her chest, looking across the chaos and turning to where Clark was standing off to the side lost in thought. Her heart lurched out of her chest, feeling a protective urge to reach out and comfort him. Here he was trying to help and then someone turns around and tries to kill him…or test him? She wasn’t sure which it was but at this point the working theory was that someone had watched Clark enter the building and triggered the bomb. He could have been killed if he wasn’t…

What?

She bit her lower-lip, tucking it inside her mouth and approached Clark with a heavy sigh, “Hey, you okay?”

“Look around,” Clark shook his head in dismay. “No one is okay.”

“So, is Henderson right?” Lois asked, tucking her chin into her chest, looking down at her feet.

“About what?” he asked.

“About the bomb being triggered when you entered the building.” Lois looked back at him with an expectant gaze. “Look, I know we don’t know one another that well, but that was a huge blast, and you haven’t got a scrape on you.”

“I’m invulnerable,” he commented in a hushed whisper. “Swallowing bombs or stopping something like this is nothing…” He shook his head. “Had I just gotten to the bomb in time...”

“Well, if someone was watching, that would explain a lot.” Lois shrugged her shoulders.

“Except for why so many people had to be hurt and caught in the crossfire,” Clark growled with frustration. “It’s not me I’m worried about. It’s the people that could be hurt or worse…” He frowned, “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Maybe we need to find out who’s behind this before you hang up your boots for good.” Lois interjected.

Clark chuckled, shaking his head. “We?”

“If there’s one thing I can’t stand, it’s a bully. And stopping a bully and exposing them to the world is what I do best.” She tucked her arm through his, pulling him with her, “Come on, I’ve got to get this checked out, and we’ve got to find whoever’s behind this.”

“There you go using that word again,” Clark teased.

“Shut up.”

“Still think putting your life at risk for a headline is worth it?” he asked.

“Rule number one,” Lois shrugged her shoulders as they approached the line for triage. “Always get there first.”

TBC....


	6. Chapter 6

The tea kettle whistled from the stove, announcing itself to the farmhouse. Martha moved the kettle from the stove, pouring the hot water into each awaiting mug filled with the awaiting tea bags. She smiled as she set each mug on the tray, turning to carry them into the living room where Jonathan and Clark were discussing the recent events that had transpired in Metropolis.

“You sure you’re okay, son?” Jonathan asked as Clark continued blotting at the stained suit in his hands. “That was no nickel popper.”

“I’m fine,” Clark said, continuing his attempts to clean the spandex suit in his hands.

“Remember to blot. Don’t rub,” Martha advised, setting the tray down and claiming a seat next to Jonathan.

“It’s not coming out,” Clark groaned, shaking his head.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. With that reporter friend of yours knowing your identity and so many people asking questions still…” Jonathan tapped his hand on his hand nervously. “Are you sure you can trust her?”

“I’m positive,” Clark flashed a quick smile at Jonathan before turning back to his suit. “If I can just get this out…”

Martha reached for the suit examining it carefully and asked aloud, “Do you think it’s a dirt based stain or an oil based stain?”

“I don’t know, mom,” Clark groaned. “It’s a _bomb_ stain.”

Jonathan interrupted, shaking his head in dismay, “Will you two forget about the laundry for a minute!? We've got a serious problem here.”

Martha gave her husband a sympathetic pat on the knee, “Jonathan, it isn’t certain the explosion was aimed at him.”

“Aw, bull,” Jonathan muttered under his breath. “Someone’s gunning for our boy.”

“It's not me I'm worried about. It's everyone else in Metropolis.” Clark explained with a defeated sigh. “Most of the paramedics and front line officers were injured from the blast. Lois nearly lost an eye…”

“Oh, Lois again…” Martha grinned impishly, taking a sip of her tea.

“It’s not like that,” Clark shook his head as a small smile crossed his face. “I mean, she’s been surprisingly…supportive. She had every opportunity to rat me out to Perry and she didn’t. She hasn’t even pressed for information on why I’m doing what I’m doing.”

“Even if you don’t know yourself,” Martha observed quietly.

“Well, I sorta do. I’ve asked myself a thousand times ‘why me?’ and never could understand it, but this. It feels right. It feels like I’m finally finding purpose.” Clark explained as his face lit up the room with a grin that melted her heart.

“I’m still nervous about this reporter friend of yours,” Jonathan commented letting out a heavy sigh. “If your friendship with her were to go south she has everything she needs to …”

“Lois isn’t like that, dad,” Clark tried to reassure him. “You can trust her. We can trust her.”

“I hope you’re right,” Jonathan sighed, gesturing to the footage from the bombing earlier. “Try not to walk past any more exploding buildings.”

“I’ll try my best,” Clark chuckled.

* * *

After dinner, Clark headed back to Metropolis, circling around the waterfront district. For the most part, everything seemed quiet. The moonlight over the water cast a reflection as he flew overhead, making his way toward Carter Avenue and the upper east side of Metropolis. He smiled when he caught a glimpse of a couple kissing goodnight on the steps of one of the apartment buildings before he found the apartment building he was looking for.

Apartment building 1058 was one of the newer buildings and had a unique charm to it as he floated outside the balcony behind the building of the fourth floor, pausing as he came face to face with Lois Lane.

A twisted smile crossed her face for a brief moment before she walked toward him, unlocking the window and pointed to his worn out suit, shaking her head. “Shouldn’t you be wearing something else for evening flights?”

He looked down and smiled, “I guess old habits are hard to break.”

She shook her head and gestured for him to enter “You might want to get in here before someone sees you.” She turned back toward him and motioned to his attire, “So, you just save the cape and boots for things that go boom?”

Clark let out a soft chuckle, running a hand through his dark hair. “Not exactly.” He pointed to her forehead that was bandaged from earlier. “How’s your head?”

“I’ll live,” she acknowledged with a confident puff of her chest.

“Good,” he flashed a weak smile at her. He felt his throat go dry as he looked into her eyes that stared at him with a question silently written across her face. His heard lurched in his throat, forming a hard lump that silenced all thoughts and reasoning.

“Was there something else?” she asked, craning her neck to the side as she looked at him expectantly.

He shook his head, uncertain what had drawn him here in the first place. “No, I just…” 

“Wanted to drop by?” she asked with a curious gaze.

“Something like that,” he acknowledged.

“You should probably consider a change of uniform if you’re going to make a habit of patrolling the city.” She drew an imaginary ‘S’ in the air and giggled.

He nodded, smirking at her for a moment before spinning into the red, blue and yellow suit. He looked down at himself nervously. “I guess I’m still getting used to this.” He reached his hand out, cupping her cheek, “Goodnight, Lois.”

“Try not to run into anymore exploding buildings tonight,” Lois teased.

Clark nodded, smiling back at her as he floated outside the window, “I’ll try.” With a final wave he disappeared into the night sky, letting out a heavy sigh as he flew across town to where he was staying at the Apollo hotel. His heart hammered in his chest as flew over the city, recalling the visit with Lois. He was still trying to find his stride as he explored the freedoms with the dual identities he was trying to carry.

Lois did have a point.

Flying above the city as his alter-ego – which he still had yet to name – would provide him more of a cover. He landed outside the Apollo, changing into his suit and tie from earlier and heading up the steps. The flickering light outside the door blipped as he fished the key out of his pocket, muttering below his breath as he struggled with the door hinge. The doorknob broke in his hand and he let out a defeated sigh.

“I’ve got to get out of here.”

* * *

The next morning, Lex Luthor sifted through the headlines across his desk, showing the heroics of the unnamed hero that had captured the city’s attention. He took a sip from his tea, glancing over the article on page two with the news of his medical board under investigation for negligence in a triple by-pass. The hospital was insured but the doctors under investigation were acting without approval from the board in the risky procedure.

He let out a deep sigh, wondering if the next test would push articles like this to the back of the classified. He took another sip from his tea and reached for his phone.

“Yes, Asabi?” Lex stole a glance at the clock on the wall. “I believe we’re ready for our next test. Be sure Ms. Kahn and Mr. Johnson are in position.”

* * *

The newsroom was filled with chaos from the moment Lois stepped off the elevator. She barely made it to her desk before she’d been bombarded by Jimmy Olsen and other fellow reporters pointing at the announcement on display from Perry.

A large blow – up of Clark in his red cape and boots at E.P.R.A.D. was on display outside Perry’s office next to a large board with red block letters with Perry’s questions underlined.

Who is he?

What is he doing here?

Is he friend or foe?

Lois set her things down, shaking her head as she looked across the chaotic newsroom. “I guess Perry read the article on the Carlin Building explosion.”

Clark walked up to her, gesturing to Perry’s sign, “Doesn’t look like Mr. White is backing down on his demand for answers.”

Lois shook her head, looking at him with a sigh, “You know, if it’s not the Daily Planet it’ll be someone else.” She shrugged her shoulders, gesturing to Perry’s office. “Any idea what you want to do about this?”

“I’m … still trying to figure it out.” Clark explained.

“Well, don’t wait too long or else you may not have much of a choice on how the story gets told,” Lois raised her left brow. “With an entire city scouring for every tidbit of information out there and nothing to help humanize this…stranger there’s no way to control the narrative.”

“Lois? CK?” Jimmy waved a facsimile in his hands as he approached. “This just came from Detective Henderson.”

Lois nodded her thanks and skimmed over the facsimile. Clark looked at her expectantly, “What is it?”

“They finalized the report from the bombing yesterday. Surveillance was tracked back to the manufacturer.” She handed him the report. “LexTech.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clark muttered under his breath.

“Lois! Clark!”

They both jumped, startled by Perry’s booming voice coming from the editor’s office as Perry poked his head out the door. “Possible jumper at the Lexor Hotel.”

“We’re on it!” Lois called out, grabbing her things as Clark headed toward the stairwell.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat back, watching the footage from the view he had on the monitors of each building. The top of Lexor Hotel had surveillance cameras positioned to give him ample coverage of Jules Johnson in position on the ledge with the Metropolis P.D.’s negotiator who was attempting to talk Mr. Johnson down from the ledge.

The police negotiator’s voice crackled through the speaker on Lex Luthor’s desk.

“It’s always darkest before the dawn, son.”

Lex watched as Jules’ face twisted with a smirk as Jules asked the negotiator from the ledge, “Is that so?”

“Come down. We’ll talk it through.”

“I don’t know. I kinda like it up here. Fresh air.” Jules’ arms spread out, taking the view in. “Great view.”

“Well, can I get you something?”

Jules grew thoughtful for a moment. “Cappuccino?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Make it decaf,” Jules added with a wink. “Caffeine makes me jumpy.”

Lex shook his head in dismay, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. He reached over to press the microphone hooked up to the earpiece Jules was wearing. “Enough fun and games. Any sign of him?”

Jules shrugged his shoulders, grinning ear to ear as he teetered on the edge. He leaned forward, waving his arms dramatically in the air for the crowd below.

Lex reached over the press the button for the microphone, “Theatrics are not going to get us the results we need.”

“Come on, I have to make it realistic, boss.” Jules responded as a sonic boom was heard in the distance. Across the screen Lex saw a red and blue streak. Jules looked behind him to where the mysterious hero Lex had been attempting to draw out stood in blue spandex and red boots. Jules gestured to the emblem across the stranger’s chest. “The S-Man.”

“You don’t really want to do this,” the stranger called out to him.

Jules pretended to contemplate the comment a moment and sighed. “You know, you’re right.” He moved away from the ledge. “I’ve seen the error of my ways.”

Lex shook his head in dismay and turned to the monitor from LexComm Towers where Nigel was positioned with Monique. He pressed the button on his desk from the microphone and called out to Nigel, “Ready?”

The footage showed Monique trembling on the ledge of the LexComm Tower with Nigel holding her by the ankle. “Confirm.” Nigel’s voice crackled through the speakers.

“Please, be careful,” Monique pleaded with Nigel.

“Don’t worry, lovey, I’ve got you.” Nigel grinned.

“Execute,” Lex said, taking a puff from his cigar as he watched the monitor where Jules was to be sure the stranger was indeed still across town. He looked at Asabi who nodded, hovering his hand over a timer.

“Roger that,” Nigel said. “Sorry, lovey.” He let go of Monique’s ankle and pushed her off the ledge with a cane.

“Wha-? No!” Monique screamed as she fell from LexComm Tower.

The blur of red and blue filled both monitors and Lex leaned back, watching to see at what speed this super-powered being had in hopes of exposing his weaknesses. Monique’s screams filled the air and Lex reached over to turn the volume down as he focused on the image.

He saw the pigments came together and he saw the cape wielding hero with Monique in his arms from the footage across from Luthor Savings and Loan.

“Mark,” Luthor called out.

Asabi stopped the timer. The digital indicator blinked, 2.1191416 seconds.

Lex smiled, impressed. “Faster than a speeding bullet.”

The sonic boom from above caught Lois’ attention as she stood outside LexComm Towers with the taxi cab she had hailed, chasing after Clark in his rescue of the second jumper. She watched as Clark flew with the second jumper toward Metropolis General Hospital and climbed into the taxi cab to follow.

“Metropolis General Hospital,” Lois requested as she closed the cab door behind her.

“You got it.”

* * *

After making sure the second jumper had settled in with the ER doctors Clark circled back to LexComm Towers to survey the scene without the excitement from earlier He hovered over the Luthor Savings and Loan, noting the absence of the cameras and patrol cars that had previously occupied the streets below. In their place were the normal comings and goings of Metropolis citizens trying to get from point a to point b within the lunch hour. The chaos from earlier long forgotten.

He looked over his shoulder, checking for anything out of the ordinary before landing on the roof of the LexComm Tower that hovered over where the second jumper had plunged herself from. He did a quick scan over the roof of the building. An occasional cigarette butt and trash and debris could be found near the edge of the roof, but something stood out from the rest of the debris. Off to the side, on the corner of the ledge he found a freshly disposed cigar next to a package for a calling card with LexComm printed across the top of the packaging. He frowned, shaking his head and examining the cigar. He didn’t smoke himself but he had been around enough people that did to know it was an expensive brand. A familiar brand.

_< <“So, you become both my judge and executioner?” _

_“Like any other citizen of the planet, I must obey the law. I am not above it. I don’t think you have that same belief, Mr. Luthor. You seem to believe you are above the laws that govern this city and keep order.”_

_“I hold a certain …position in this city.”_

_“Yes, and there is nothing that would please me more than to see you dethroned and exposed for who you truly are. That day will come.” >>_

A shudder ran through his spine.

_‘Hard facts. Follow the evidence,’_ he reminded himself.

* * *

Lois Lane’s eyes narrowed as she watched the doors leading to the hospital triage open and a familiar man in a dark suit step out, tucking a hat over his balding head and rushing toward the double doors that led out of the hospital. She quickly set the magazine she’d been using as a cover down on the table and bolted up, following the man with a disposable camera in hand.

She made her way outside, noticing another man in a turban waiting for the man in the dark suit. There was something so familiar about both of them. She just couldn’t place it. Before they could close the door to the town car they were standing outside of she took a few shots with the camera in hand and then aimed it toward the license plate, hoping to get a clean shot before the car took off with both of the mysterious men inside.

* * *

Clark picked up the phone on his desk back at the Planet, tapping the pencil between his index and middle finger as he responded, “Clark Kent, Daily Planet.”

“Mr. Kent, this is Gertrude about the application you put in on Clinton…” a squeaky voice rang in his ears. “You wanted me to call when Mr. Wallace returned?”

“He’s there?” Clark asked, reaching for a pen on his desk.

“Yes, he’s over at the three hundred unit if you’re still interested…”

“Of course,” Clark cheered, trying to contain his excitement as he jotted a quick note to Lois for when she returned. He would have to wait to update her on what he’d found on the jumper later.

* * *

Lois tapped her fingers against the counter as she waited for the photos she’d taken to be developed. Normally she’d just take this back to the Planet, but there still wasn’t enough on this to prove anything and explaining why she’d wasted half a roll of film to Perry wasn’t how she wanted to spend her afternoon.

“Lane?”

She jerked her head up as the clerk approached with a slim envelope of photos for her. “Right here.”

“You know you had eighteen more photos on there… Why the hurry?” the clerk asked.

“Just needed to match the plate is all,” Lois shrugged, grabbing the photos from the clerk hurriedly.

“Right,” he snorted moving off as Lois flipped through the photos, spotting a familiar emblem on the license plate.

_‘LexCorp.’_

“Gotcha.”

* * *

Clark buried his hands inside his pockets, looking across the discolored walls and carpet stained with debris from the last tenant. He frowned, feeling defeated as the landlord, Floyd showed him around.

“This street is one of the quietest areas in Metropolis. I own a couple of different buildings. This is the only one I have that doesn’t give me any trouble.”

Clark nodded, looking around skeptically. His gaze moved to the windows and the angle in which worked perfectly for easily making an exit and entrance without facing any other buildings as the brick mortar buildings from one of the corporate offices faced the window. It was a perfect setup. If it was livable.

“You married?”

“No.”

“Girlfriend?”

“No.” Clark ran a weary hand across the back of his neck.

“Boyfriend?” Floyd ventured and Clark looked at him with an insulted scowl. “Me? I mind my own business. Where you from?”

“Kansas.” Clark opened one of the kitchen cabinets only to have it break off. He looked at Floyd with a raised brown.

“Few screws is all.”

Clark turned on the kitchen faucet and brownish water flowed out. He looked at Floyd once more.

“Minerals. Good for the liver.”

Clark walked over to the balcony with Floyd a few steps behind him.

“Nice view. You see out, no one sees in. Walk around in the buff. I do.”

Clark looked at the man shaking his head to rid himself of the mental image that had just invaded his mind. He needed a place and this looked to be the best he could get. “How much?”

“Nine-fifty.”

“Nine hundred and fifty dollars?” Clark choked out in shock.

“Hey, you want cheap. Go back to Iowa.”

“Kansas,” Clark corrected. “This place needs repairs...”

“Okay okay…Nine even?”

“Only if you deduct the cost of whatever materials it takes to get this place in a livable condition the first month.”

“Done.”

“So, when can I move in?” Clark asked.

“Soon as the check clears.” Floyd grinned.

* * *

Lois set her things down on her desk, returning to the Planet after an impromptu visit to the photo lab down the street and then again at the copy shop downstairs. Armed with the new information she waved Jimmy over as he juggled the Chief’s latest project of repairing ‘Mr. Foot.’

“Jimmy, got a sec?”

“Anything is better than this,” Jimmy sighed, giving her a pleading look. “What have you got?”

“Think you can run a plate and do a search for me?” She pulled out the photocopies of the two men outside the hospital and the license plate.

“Hey, that’s Lex Luthor’s manservant, isn’t it?” Jimmy asked, pointing at the man in the turban.

“I knew I recognized him from somewhere,” Lois grumbled aloud. “What about the other guy? He seems familiar right?”

“Kinda,” Jimmy shrugged. “I can’t be sure but I can take a look.”

“Please,” Lois smiled back at him.

“You got it,” Jimmy grinned, taking the photos with him as he headed back to his desk.

She turned to her desk, picking up the note folded over with Clark’s handwriting on it.

_‘Had to run out. Be back in a few and then compare notes on jumpers._

_\- CK’_

* * *

Lex cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, shaking his head as he jotted down the notes from Nigel. “What do you mean hysterical? It was barely even a hundred feet…” He let out a frustrated sigh and added, “Yes, fine, whatever. Transfer an extra hundred thousand to her and clean up this mess.”

With a hard click he hung up the phone and spun around in his chair, looking at the bulletin board he had pinned up with question after question covering the photo of the mysterious hero that continued to elude him. Though he had come closer to learning about the new rival he had yet to truly understand him or know what his purpose was for being here in his city.

Endangered lives appeared to draw him out, but not enough to rattle the hero enough or even make the connection that it was he Lex Luthor that dared to challenge him. A fact he was sure only this rival would be close enough to connect.

He needed something….bigger. Lex looked over at the note he had on his monitor, reminding him of a certain meeting with a secret government agency that was fast approaching.

* * *

**_Nuclear Explosion Averted By Super Man!_ **

_By Lois Lane_

The headline covered the newsstands as Lois turned toward the long alleyway to meet with her source on the recent uptick in disasters that had rippled through Metropolis. Each disaster appeared more deadly than its predecessor and each time there was a glaring hint leading her back to the philanthropist, Lex Luthor. Never enough to make anyone second guess him or pull him in for questioning but enough to raise her suspicions. LexTech designed the remote control powering the explosion at the Carlin Building. The jumpers were escorted to the hospital by an individual that worked at LexCorp. More recently, Luthor Power and Energy’s nuclear plant overheated and seemed to recover from the disaster almost instantaneously.

There was something here.

She knew it deep in her gut.

The more she dug the more convinced she was of the fact that Lex Luthor was up to this string of disasters. She still had little physical evidence to sway an outside party. It was all circumstantial and no one would be willing to put their neck out for a hunch.

She reached the white and blue striped cart where the familiar face stood with an arm full of foil covered goods. He took a big bite of his hot dog, grinning as he saw her approach, “Hey, you made it.” He pointed toward the attendant at the stand, “You hungry?”

“I’m fine,” Lois managed, looking away as he took another bite. “You said you had a tip come in about LexCorp?” She prompted him as they walked toward the white and black covered van he had parked at the end of the alleyway.

“Luthor Space Station and LexCorp,” he corrected, setting his collection of food and drinks down on the hood of his van to fumble for his keys. He turned the key to the driver’s side door and leaned in to pull out a thick brown folder and handed it to her. “I got a guy down at the courthouse that was keeping an eye out for me and he sent this over.”

Lois skimmed the file, reading the suit contents on the brief and shook her head, “I guess he wasn’t as crazy as I thought…”

“Who?”

“Uh, no one,” Lois smiled back at him, shaking her head. “Thanks for this.”

“No problem,” he grinned back at her. “See you at Louie’s on Thursday?”

“What and miss you boys making a fool of yourself? Wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

The hallway echoed with the music playing from the rundown speakers of Clark’s boombox as he moved at super-speed through the new apartment. The ink had barely dried on the paperwork last week and he’d still yet to settle completely into his new apartment. Most of his spare time had been consumed with making repairs when time allowed. More and more disasters around Metropolis demanding his attention. Each one seeming to challenge him and his abilities like never before.

Bombings.

Suicide jumpers.

Runaway trains.

Nuclear explosions.

He set the paint roller down, looking around the apartment to examine his work. Once the paint dried he could finally begin settling in. He let out a heavy sigh, looking over at the futon he’d set up in the bedroom with several boxes that had yet to be unpacked. With any luck the afternoon would remain disaster-free and allow him the time to finish setting up his new apartment. With the constant rescues he was being drawn out for he found himself struggling to keep up with his responsibilities at the Planet and as unofficial hero and protector to the Metropolis citizens.

The investigation into the disasters that had come out of nowhere continued to leave both him and Lois uncertain of where to look next. Each disaster sent Perry spinning for the next angle and left him wondering what would come next. He couldn’t help but suspect each disaster was coordinated. The bombing was initiated by remote control. The jumpers were within minutes apart. The nuclear explosion all but ceased within minutes. Almost as if the disaster was completely within the control of someone else.

The phone in the kitchen rang and he reached over to answer it, “Hello?”

Jimmy’s voice chirped from the other end of the phone, “Hey, CK, it’s Jimmy. I finally got that background check you wanted on the jumpers from last week.”

“Yeah, what’d you find out?” Clark asked, grabbing a notepad and pen from the counter to jot down what information Jimmy had.

“Jules Johnson works at LexCorp. Strong family and community connections. Mental evaluation came back clear. Almost like he didn’t even intend to jump.” Jimmy read off for him.

“He doesn’t intend to jump but plummets off a twenty-story building?” Clark asked, jotting down the information with a heavy sigh.

“The other jumper was a different story though,” Jimmy explained with an uneasy breath. “Monique Kahn. Also works at LexCorp…”

“Yeah, who doesn’t?” Clark muttered under his breath.

“Strong family connections in the city but mental evaluation came back horrible. Turns out she’s terrified of heights.”

“She’s terrified of heights and jumps off a thirty-story building?” Clark asked with a raised brow.

“Good luck,” Jimmy chuckled.

“Thanks, Jimmy,” Clark hung up the phone, turning to his notes on the pad in front of him.

_‘LexCorp’_ was circled for each of the jumpers. He let out a heavy sigh. Lex Luthor seemed to have his hand in every disaster in one way or another. With a blur of red and blue he disappeared, changing into his spandex uniform and cape and flying out the back window and over the city of Metropolis.

* * *

Lois Lane gazed across the table, contemplating her next move as she watched the sun set outside her apartment window. This was it. A hard piece of evidence to pick up the Messenger story and possibly expose Lex Luthor for his part in the sabotage. She wanted more than anything to rush down to the courthouse and demand answers though she knew they would be hard to come by on a weekend.

A heavy breath escaped her lips. She felt a nagging urge to take what she’d found to Clark. Afterall, he was the one to push this angle to begin with on the Messenger story. Though that angle had all but dried up she knew he was equally frustrated with how little traction the sabotage had gotten once the excitement of the launch had faded. The undercutting and sabotage that had taken place had been deliberate and cost several people their lives. The fury that ignited in her over the new director’s inaction on it left her numb.

She wanted to see justice.

She wanted to see corrective action.

She shook her head, laughing to herself.

The farmboy seemed to be rubbing off on her. Expecting the world to work in a fair and meaningful way when the cynical side of her knew better. Though she’d been hard pressed to admit it at the time there was certainly something about the way he seemed to approach each story and disaster as if everyone could get a fair shot. The innocence was endearing and had it not been for her own knowledge of how the world worked she might even believe it possible to find this goodness he saw in others. She’d been proven wrong countless times before and knew better, but couldn’t help but be intrigued by him. Even without the powers he seemed to draw the innocence and good-hearted joy out of everyone he met. It was a trait she envied and admired all at once.

She let out a heavy sigh, reaching for the phone. It rang a few times and the voicemail clicked on, “Hello you’ve reached Clark Kent. I can’t get to the phone right now ….”

She slammed the phone down in frustration, reaching for her keys. _‘Probably for the best anyway. This was an in person conversation.’_

* * *

Lex Luthor looked over the Daily Planet’s front-page article detailing the nuclear explosion he had coordinated to test the super being’s strength over the last two days. The unfortunate consequences that came with the test was of course the damage his nuclear plant had been subjected to at the hero’s hands and of course the fines that surrounded that damage. The damages of course would be recouped with his price hike for Luthor Power and Energy. The information he’d obtained from the tests was of course invaluable. He had learned more about this stranger that had invaded his city with his presence. This presence continued to remain a threat to him and everything he had built in his city.

The windows behind him opened and he jumped up, slightly startled by the presence of the caped stranger in the doorway to his office. Lex’s brows rose up his forehead, “Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

The prompt for an explanation was met with a cold stare as the red cape flew behind the hero as he stopped in front of the prized sword of Alexander the Great. “You want to know how strong I am, Luthor?” He bent the sword in half.

Lex swallowed hard, watching in horror as he pulled out a pistol from the case in Lex’s desk. “You want to know how fast I am?” He loaded the single silver bullet in the chamber and aimed it at Lex.

Lex felt a twinge of fear and horror rush through him as the bullet left the chamber and then stopped at the last minute, stopping millimeters from his chest when the bullet was pressed between his index finger and thumb just before he handed the hot remnants of the bullet to Lex. The hot bullet singed his palm and Lex jumped back as he watched his nemesis stride over to the window and give him a warning glare. The line had been drawn. There was no denying what they both knew to be true.

“Just so we’re clear, any other abilities you’d care to demonstrate?” Lex called out to him.

“The tests stop…now.”

“And if they don’t?” Lex challenged, narrowing his eyes at him with a menacing glare.

“You better think long and hard just what you’re willing to lose for a hobby that puts innocent lives at risk.”

“Me?” Lex shook his head, clucking his tongue, “I admit nothing, but let’s say the tests as you call them continue. What then? Obviously, your presence has put a target on Metropolis. Are you willing to accept the responsibility of putting innocent lives at risk?”

“Are you?” the darkness in his eyes clouded and he firmly stood his ground, “My presence is only a danger if I’m considered a threat. As far as I can tell the only one who might see me as a danger would be you.” His nemesis’ eyes darkened as he stared Lex down.

“If you truly believe that then you are the fool,” Lex smiled, amused by the dark glimmer he saw in his enemy’s eyes.

“I know who you are, and I will bring you down. That is a promise.” With that he disappeared from Lex’s office, leaving the white curtains billowing in the wind with his exit.

“We’ll see…” Lex murmured, taking a puff of his cigar.

* * *

Clark let out a frustrated growl as he spun out of his suit and into his shorts and t-shirt from earlier. He looked around his apartment, feeling the rage pulse through him. Had it not been for the late hour he would have flown straight to the Kent farmhouse. He glanced at the pitch dark starlit sky, hanging his head in frustration.

Luthor’s threat gnawed at him, wondering what to do.

He still wasn’t even sure what to call his alter-ego let alone how to handle Luthor’s threat. The tests would continue. That much he was sure of. As long as he remained in Metropolis, tending to rescues, then lives would be at risk. He ran a weary hand across his face, fighting back the fury that threatened to bubble over.

The loud tapping at his door caught his attention and he reached for his glasses, off the side table. He shot up to answer the door, fumbling with his glasses to place them on his face before answering the door.

“Lois?”

He opened the door for her to enter, surprised to see her at his door.

“Hey,” she brushed past him, looking around. “Sorry to barge in, but this couldn’t wait and you weren’t answering your phone. Which I guess is pretty normal at this hour, but it can’t wait.”

An amused expression crossed his face and he chuckled, “You mentioned that. Twice.” He held up his hand with two fingers up as he followed her inside, curious as to what had drawn her to his door at this hour.

She gave the apartment a once over, shaking her head. “This doesn’t even look like the same place anymore.”

“Uh…thanks?” he smirked at her as she dug through her satchel and pulled out a heavy brown expanding file folder.

“I’ve been keeping an ear out with my sources for anything to do with LexCorp since the bombing last week. One of my sources came across this.” She reached over to hand him the file.

He opened the folder, raising his eyebrows as he skimmed through the front page of a lawsuit Lois had uncovered. “Lex Luthor is suing the United Nations of Congress for their patents?”

“Maybe that angle on the patents wasn’t as crazy as we thought,” Lois said, pacing in front of him.

“The angle that went cold when we started digging into LexCorp,” Clark sighed, recalling the dead end they had run into as soon as Lex Luthor’s name came into the investigation.

Lois bit her lower-lip, shaking her head in dismay, “Well, unlike the disasters and the closing of ranks that happened at LexCorp this gives us something solid to hopefully resurrect the Messenger sabotage story.”

“Us?” Clark grinned back at her.

“Well, it _was_ a team assignment,” She acknowledged with a shrug. “I wouldn’t want to be accused of being unfair.”

“No one could accuse you of being unfair, Lois,” Clark took a seat next to her on his newly acquired sofa that was positioned at the brick wall where he was hoping to set up a television and entertainment center, but for now his radio and bookshelf stood alone with a few framed photographs from his travels abroad.

Lois nodded, shaking her head. “So, now we have a hard fact to take to Perry, but I’m not entirely convinced we won’t hit the same brick wall if we try to work this with EPRAD.”

“You’re probably right, but last I heard it’s called investigative journalism for a reason.” He let out a low grunt. “Especially when Luthor is concerned.”

“Well, lucky Metropolis had someone looking out for them these past few weeks,” Lois commented, running a hand across her face. “I swear it’s not always like that here.”

Clark let out a soft chuckle, “Well, somehow I don’t think the events over the last week would have occurred if I weren’t here.”

“Or if a certain billionaire wasn’t feeling threatened?” Lois prompted, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

“He’s not going to stop, Lois,” Clark ran a hand through his hair. “I never should have done this. I never should have come out of the shadows and…”

“And what…saved people from deadly situations and stopping disasters from happening?” Lois’ gaze turned sharply to him.

“I can’t be everywhere at once.”

“So what, you just give up and let him bully you?” Lois asked, turning to look at him in surprise. “You can’t let him get away with this.”

“I don’t have anything to fight back with. I’m just a nobody that happens to have these abilities…”

“And happens to use them to save the Space Station, stop a bomb, rescue two people from plummeting to their death and prevent a nuclear explosion….” Lois listed off each item on her hand. “You’re right, such a waste. What was I thinking? Who are you to try and get a simple minded businessman to follow little things like laws….”

“Ha, ha,” Clark tapped his hand against the file in his hand. “You’ve made your point.”

“Have I?” Lois crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him with a raised brow. “You can’t seriously be thinking of giving up…”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, unsure where he stood with Lois’ gaze on him.

“Look at all the good you’ve done in your short time in Metropolis. Lex Luthor has built up businesses and provided jobs but it could never amount to everything you’ve done. If what we suspect is even half true he can’t be left to stand in power unchallenged. People need someone to stand up and say something is wrong.”

“And you think I’m that person?” Clark frowned, letting out a heavy breath. “I don’t even have a name for this cape and boots and…”

“Well, Perry had a name,” Lois grinned back at him.

“Super Man?” he shook his head.

“It’s got a good ring to it,” She shrugged her shoulders.

“You really think so?” he asked.

“Super powers. Superman.” She grinned.

“What if it’s not enough?” he asked, feeling his insecurities tumble off his lips without a second thought. He caught himself, wondering why he’d given voice to that fear.

“It is for one person.” Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek momentarily before meeting his gaze with a long pause.

He felt a hard lump fill his throat as he attempted to voice a response. The more time he spent around Lois the deeper he fell into the intoxicating trance that overpowered him when he was around her. It was as addictive as any drug and equally dangerous. She had the power to destroy him with a swipe of a pen.

“Maybe,” Clark agreed. “So, Superman, huh?”

“Yeah,” she grinned back at him. “Though you have to make it official with an interview for the Planet. We don’t want another paper picking up the name and running with it…”

“Even though Perry already beat us to it?” Clark asked.

“Well, he dubbed a headline,” she reminded him.

“I guess I owe you that exclusive.”

“As long as you’re not planning on running with your tail between your legs back to Nebraska…”

“Kansas.”

“Midwest Nowheresville without a syndicated paper…”

“They have newspapers…”

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

**_Superman: Metropolis’ Hero_ **

_By Lois Lane_

The hero's colorful photo in blue and red graced the front page of the Daily Planet with Lois Lane’s exclusive interview with the elusive hero dubbed Superman. Lex set the paper down, reaching over to take a sip of his coffee. A soft caw from the balcony ledge caught his attention, and he smiled, holding his arm out to offer a place for the hawk to land.

“I think we’ll suspend testing, for the time being, Asabi,” he instructed as the hawk landed on his gloved hand. “The results are substantially complete. I’m very pleased.”

“But I don’t understand, Mr. Luthor. This Superman has proved himself unbeatable. You failed to frighten him off…”

“Yes, he's tough.” Lex agreed with Asabi, nodding his head with a shrug, “In fact, he's the opponent I've been waiting for. Unbeatable? No. Superman has a defect, a chink in his armor.”

“What is that?” Asabi asked.

“Superman has morals. He has ethics. He is unrelentingly good.” Lex paused a moment, staring out across the city below him as he uttered a promise more to himself than to Asabi, “Because of that, I will win.”

“To your inevitable victory, Mr. Luthor,” Asabi held up a fine china teacup with freshly brewed tea for him to take.

Lex reached his hand out to take the teacup from him, inhaling the fragrant tea before taking a sip. He turned to Asabi and asked, “What’s on the schedule this morning?”

“The meeting with the Senate Leader over the disbursement of Bureau 39’s assets is at ten. There’s a board meeting this afternoon with LexTech, and Mr. Bender has requested a meeting this afternoon.”

Lex nodded, setting the teacup in his hand on the table next to him. “Yes, set up a meeting with Mr. Bender after my meeting with the board.” He waved to Asabi, signaling to him he was dismissed, and leaned over to pick up the article he’d read over earlier about the supposed Man of Steel. The tests he’d performed had certainly brought to light the capabilities of this Superman, but there was still so much more to uncover. The future was unbelievably bright, and he couldn’t help but salivate over the upcoming victory.

The article gave Superman an introduction as if Ms. Lane was introducing a friend, championing all the good he had done for the city and insisting he be given the citizens of Metropolis’ undying trust. His mouth twitched as he scanned the article, setting his gaze on the small thumb size photo of Lois Lane by her by-line. He would of course, expect nothing short of the best from the top investigative journalist of the Daily Planet, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there wasn’t something more to the less than critical tone to her article on his nemesis.

* * *

A weary had ran its way across Jason Trask’s face as he stared at the empty compound, letting out a snort in disgust. After dedicating himself to the government in his pursuit for truth he had been tossed aside like an afterthought. Nothing.

He turned on his heel, walking toward the open lot where his old Ford was parked, preparing himself for his next move. The mission was not over. The enemy had stepped out of the shadows, and he would bring him to his knees before he had a chance to unleash his power on humanity. This was one war he wouldn’t lose.

Unlike the traitors that had let their guard down around this supposed hero, he could see right through the charade. He would not let the Earth be destroyed because the bumbling idiots in Washington couldn’t recognize the danger they had put the country in by dismantling Bureau 39.

It was a fatal mistake they would regret, but he would be prepared.

* * *

The soft hum of the air conditioner echoed through the thin walls of the newly appointed director’s office. Lois bit down on her lower-lip, tapping her pen against the notepad in front of her as she watched the man’s beady eyes dart around the room, looking anywhere but in her direction.

“I don’t think you understand just how dangerous what your adventure on our Messenger spacecraft has done to the program….”

“Well, it can’t have been any more damaging than it literally blowing up mid-flight,” Lois countered, holding back her frustration with all her might.

Perry had set up the interview for the Planet as a way to smooth things over after her disastrous run-in with EPRAD’s team after Clark’s initial rescue. Explaining her presence and the bomb that was nowhere in sight by the time the authorities had arrived left her in the hot seat with EPRAD. Explaining that Clark had swallowed the bomb and ripped the sealed door off its hinges had proven a challenge as neither the authorities or the passengers believed her until they saw Clark actually fly the Messenger into orbit.

“We still haven’t completely exonerated the Daily Planet from the investigation into the sabotage,” the director advised, folding his hands across his chest.

Lois shook her head in disgust, “Well, then perhaps you should invest in a better security system.” With that she stood up from her seat, storming out the door of the director’s office. She turned the corner, letting out an aggravated sigh as she moved past the scattered suits throughout the long walkway leading to the exit.

Frustration filled her veins as she pushed past the security check leading to the elevator doors. An aggravated sigh escaped her lips as she fished out her security badge and press pass in order to board the elevator. As she pulled the security badge out of her purse, she looked over her shoulder, spotting the director standing outside his door and shaking hands with an unknown woman in a dark suit that hadn’t been there before. She quickly grabbed the disposable camera in her bag and took a few quick photos discreetly before reaching her turn in line to pass through the security check.

* * *

Lex leaned over the report in his hand, biting his lower lip as he jotted down his notes from the dissolution summary he had been provided. The information he’d been given from the Senate Leader hinted that Bureau 39’s activities went much further than what the public knew. Several bunkers full of unmarked evidence gathered solidified that fact.

“Mr. Luthor?”

He looked up, spotting Asabi in his doorway, and waved him in. “Yes, Asabi, please come in.”

“An update from Mrs. Cox,” Asabi advised, handing him a thin manilla envelope. “Your investment with the new director appears to have paid off.”

“Excellent,” Lex chimed, leaning back in his seat as he flipped through the file in front of him. Inside was a detailed summary of a project drafted by EPRAD to provide him the unredacted file on Washington’s insistence on keeping Bureau 39’s existence quiet for so long.

He stared at the photo of a man in his mid-thirties with a report of an unknown spacecraft landing in the late sixties that led to the Bureau's establishment and founding by Agent Jason Trask. He smiled to himself, wondering aloud, “I don’t suppose our new friend has an inkling to just where Mr. Trask is hanging his boots?”

“Unfortunately, the last he was seen was just before Bureau 39 was shut down in Washington.” Asabi advised.

“Well, I suppose that gives us somewhere to start.”

“Of course, Mr. Luthor.”

* * *

Clark peeled back the thick file folder in front of him, sifting through the reports he and Lois had received from the medical offices on the list of patents. He still suspected the list they’d received from LexCorp was lacking but it was a start.

“Hey, CK, another fax from Luthor Medical,” Jimmy held up a large handful of the new fax in his hand.

Clark waved him over and nodded, “Just put it down anywhere. I’m still going through all of this…”

“Yeah,” Jimmy set the file down, shaking his head. “Still trying to chase down all those patents?”

“It’s the only lead we have to follow right now,” Clark advised, highlighting one of the names on the sheet in front of him.

“Yeah, it feels like there’s a half-completed jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces and no directions on how to put it together…” Jimmy agreed with a defeated sigh. “Kinda like my life.” He let out an uneasy breath, looking back toward the editor’s office. “Two years out of college and still doing everything but journalism….”

“Have you tried talking to Perry about it?” Clark asked, turning to his friend with a raised brow. He’d seen the grunt jobs Perry often sent Jimmy on. Heck, his interview was interrupted by Jimmy’s update on Perry’s golf cart repair. Though he hadn’t realized just how long Jimmy had become the go-to person for grunt work at the Planet.

“Perry White looks at me and sees Mr. Fix-It or Mr. Go-Get-It. He doesn’t seem me as a real journalist.” Jimmy brushed him off with a defeated wave of the hand. “How often do you see him ask anyone else to go on a coffee run— Or fix foot massagers — Or reorganize Elvis plates?”

“Jimmy, you have to stand up for yourself. Show him you want to be taken seriously,” Clark advised, trying to counsel the young man.

“Stand up to Perry White? No way. I’d be out of a job,” Jimmy said.

“You never know until you try,” Clark responded, placing his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder with a supportive squeeze.

Jimmy nodded in agreement as Clark’s attention was drawn to the elevator doors Lois had just stepped out of. Jimmy let out a chuckle, “I guess that’s my cue.” He stood up from his seat and looked back at Clark with the shake of his head, “I wouldn’t get my hopes up, CK. Two things are always certain. The Daily Planet will publish rain or shine and the only relationship Lois Lane is interested in is the pursuit of her next Kerth.”

Clark’s head jerked back with a sharp stare as he looked at Jimmy in surprise by the comment.

Jimmy shrugged back at him, “You’re my friend and I care about you, but the only thing that will ever come is friendship with Lois. I’ve seen it happen before. Don’t get your hopes up. Expecting anything more is just asking for trouble.”

With that, Jimmy moved off, heading toward Perry’s office as Lois approached with a fresh cup of coffee in hand and a paper bag from the local photo shop down the street. Lois reached out to hand him the extra cup. “Double mocha extra fat, extra cream.”

“Thanks,” Clark reached out to take the cup from her.

She checked over her shoulder before adding, “Some of us have to actually watch what we eat because we don’t have a metabolism that allows us to eat like an eight year old and not reap the consequences.” She held up her own coffee cup before taking a sip.

“I’ll try to keep my eating like an elementary school aged kid to a minimum.” He chuckled, shaking his head as she gave him a teasing grin.

He was in trouble.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the bag in her hand.

“I don’t know,” she perched herself on the edge of his desk and laid the glossy photos out for him. “Apparently the director at EPRAD still blames me and the Daily Planet for the blemish on his record so that was a dud, but when I was leaving I saw this woman who was not on the floor before I arrived or when I was leaving but magically appeared….I don’t know. I thought it might be worth looking into.”

Clark frowned, taking a sip from his coffee again and reaching for the report he had on Nanosoft’s patent. It had been sold through a private negotiation that Bob Fences had advised was headed by an unknown woman. The woman’s description fit the photo Lois had taken.

“Well, I don’t know. It’s suspiciously close to Fences’ description of the negotiator on Luthor Space Station’s claim.”

“You think we might be able to connect her back to Lex Luthor or at least to the two thugs that were waiting outside the hospital last week?” Lois wondered aloud.

“Nigel and Asabi are both ghosts in the system,” Clark reminded her. “Without getting the government to unseal their records we’re at clue and a half, but it’s a start. It has to lead somewhere.”

“One can only hope.”

* * *

Lex Luthor boarded his private jet, reaching for a glass of fine champagne as he prepared for takeoff. It appeared the breadcrumbs had been laid by Jason Trask but he was never a patient man. A trip to Washington to uncover his whereabouts was the only way to get the answers he so desperately needed. The change of scenery would be a welcome distraction with the apparent changing of the guard.

* * *

The next morning the Daily Planet was full of excitement and activity as reporters moved through the newsroom at a frantic pace, attempting to chase down their next lead. Lois set her things down at her desk, stealing a glance across the aisle to where Clark had settled into his desk across from hers. A position he had claimed during their recent work on the EPRAD story. She took a sip of her coffee, savoring the warm flavors as she turned back to her desk.

“Wow, that must be some coffee, Lois, you’re practically drooling,” Cat sneered, walking up behind her and brushing the fur coat against her as she stopped in front of Lois’ desk. Lois felt a crimson pink cross her cheeks as Cat leaned in to whisper, “Or are you drooling over …other things?”

Lois rolled her eyes, pushing the innuendo Cat was hinting at off her shoulders with ease as she claimed her seat, looking at the gossip columnist with a heavy sigh, “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be in? I thought you only came out on a full moon.”

“Ha! So close and yet still unable to deliver those one liners,” Cat shot back with a smirk, following her gaze to where Clark was seated, “So, I guess the rumors are true then. The infamous Mad Dog Lane has chipped away some of the ice. Should I get a bucket?”

“Not unless you need something to sit on while you recover from the shock that contrary to popular belief of well, you, one’s social life doesn’t equate to front page news.”

“Who said anything about front page news?” Cat asked, pulling out her copy of the Planet with the photo of Clark rescuing the colonists at EPRAD’s launch last week. She let out a low whistle, “Seems tall, dark and handsome isn’t the only one turning heads…” She smirked at Lois, “What exactly happened at the Space Station last week?”

Lois glared at her. “And you wonder why nobody ever takes you seriously?”

Before Cat could respond Lois heard her name being called from Perry’s office. She glanced over to where Clark’s desk, noting his absence briefly before making her way to her editor’s office.

Lois reached Perry’s office, standing in the doorway as Perry waved her in. She nodded to Clark who was standing on the otherside of the doorway.

“Lois, Clark, come on in,” he signaled for her to close the door behind her. “Go on and take a seat.” He claimed the chair at his desk and Lois took a seat across from Perry, wondering momentarily what the sudden beckon to Perry’s office meant.

“I, uh, want to start with congratulations, Lois, that piece on Superman has everyone talking and asking for more. The publisher’s ecstatic that the Planet nabbed the first interview. Keep up the good work.”

Lois flashed a weak smile, feeling a blush cross her cheeks at the attention before Perry continued.

“The publisher’s also taken notice of the work you two did on Dr. Platt’s murder and the reported sabotage.” Perry explained calmly.

“The story we weren’t allowed to print?” Lois pressed curiously.

“It didn’t go to print but our publisher still has access to the unprinted content on the Planet’s database.” Perry furrowed his brow. “As of right now, the Planet isn’t willing to stick its neck out on the sabotage story against Lex Luthor, but if you were to conduct a thorough investigation into the matter with follow ups looking into parties equally possible as suspects and Mr. Luthor was listed among those suspects the publisher wouldn’t stop us from printing and we would be covered legally.”

“Does this mean we can continue the sabotage story?” Lois asked giddily.

“It means you can continue working on it among other current stories,” Perry clarified, looking between the two of them. “Together.” He cleared his throat sternly adding, “I’m temporarily assigning you both as partners. The EPRAD story and any future assignments will be handled together.”

Lois bit her lower-lip, uncertain how to respond. On one hand, she hated the idea of being saddled to another reporter’s by-line, but Clark had already proven his worth and if she had to be partnered with anyone she’d rather it be someone she could hold down a conversation with and not run screaming from the room.

Lois exchanged a look with Clark momentarily before nodding to Perry who had drifted into an Elvis yarn. She shrugged her shoulders. It certainly would be interesting. What was the worst that could happen?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Cat Grant watched from the corner of the newsroom as Lois exited Perry’s office with Clark a few steps behind her. The duo moved almost immediately toward the elevator doors, rushing out without even a nod of recognition to anyone else in the bullpen. She tapped her fingers against her chin, straightening up and walking to the collection of desks where Jimmy Olsen was hovering by the secretary pool.

She pursed her lips, pinching her cheeks as Jimmy turned to head back to his desk, bumping into her in the process. “Cat, I didn’t see you there…” Jimmy blushed as he combed his fingers through his hair nervously.

Cat smiled, slowly, no stranger to the instant gratifying fumbling in her interactions with Jimmy. He was a nice enough kid but much too young for her. Still, it was flattering to watch his sense of speech become challenged when he was around her.

“So, Jimmy, you’re an insightful young man…keeping up with the comings and goings around here.”

“I try to keep up with everything,” Jimmy nodded in agreement as he walked back toward his desk with Cat in tow.

“What’s the deal with Lois and her newly acquired green shadow?” Cat inquired, brushing her auburn hair back over her shoulders.

“What, CK?” Jimmy looked back at her in surprise. “I don’t know. They’re working together.”

“No…sparks? Cat fights?” Cat teased with a knowing smile.

“No, nothing,” Jimmy responded with a shrug, not quite catching onto what she was hinting at.

Cat let out a heavy sigh, frustrated she wasn’t able to obtain any further information from Jimmy as he moved off to answer a call from Perry. She glanced toward the empty desks Lois and Clark had recently vacated, wondering momentarily if an answer would ever come to her suspicions, but for now she was willing to wait.

* * *

A bright light shone across the darkness, sifting through the cracks between the doors as the opening grew wider. The metal sign on the door read, ‘Unit 238’. A loud crash filled the air and a flood of footsteps creaking with a shuffle across the floor echoed through the darkness.

A loud crash could be heard as a large crate was lifted and cracked open with a crowbar. The intruders eagerly claimed the crate’s contents. Classified files and photos of unknown objects were shoved inside each intruders’ bag, emptying out the unit with precision. Off in the corner a light blue and green globe fell out of the bag and was tossed inside the bag.

* * *

That evening, Clark finished up dinner at his parents’ in Smallville, helping them clean up. The conversation had been lulled to a quiet pause as they sat on the front porch, looking out on his childhood home, taking in the peace that came in the solace of the blanket of stars twinkling down over him.

“Looks like the name is catching on,” his dad commented, handing over a copy of the Smallville Press with a familiar photo of himself rescuing the passengers from the Messenger launch at E.P.R.A.D. A chuckle escaped his dad’s throat as he asked with a bemused expression, “Superman, eh?”

Clark blushed, shrugging his shoulders, “Well, it’s all a part of the disguise, right?”

“I like it,” His mom remarked taking a sip from her tea cup before setting it down on the side table next to her. “How are things in Metropolis? Any news on who was being the bombs and suicide jumpers?”

Clark let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head, “Lois and I have our suspicions but it’s nothing either of us can prove at this point.”

“How is Lois?” His mom asked innocently, grinning with a twinkle in her eye.

Clark smirked, shaking his head. “She’s fine.” He grew quiet a moment, collecting his thoughts. “I can’t prove anything yet, but I suspect Lex Luthor is behind the disasters over the last week or so.”

“And you said Lois agrees with you on this?” his dad asked.

Clark nodded in agreement, “Yeah we both have come across enough suspicious activities with Lex Luthor and it’s no coincidence that every disaster leads back to Luthor. It’s him. I know it is. He’s smart enough not to admit to it when I confronted him with it, but the only thing I can put together from all of this is Luthor is trying to test me.”

“You can’t give into him, son,” his dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know,” Clark tightened his jaw and remarked solemnly. “Luthor has put an entire city in danger, searching for everything he can about … me. Or Superman, rather.” A long pause fell and he contemplated his words and then cleared his throat, looking at his parents, “I need to know everything you know about how you found me.”

His dad looked between Clark and his mom and then answered. “It was May 17th, 1966. We were driving past Schuster’s Field that night when we saw what looked like a meteor in the sky.”

His mom’s face lit up as she remarked, “At first we thought it was one of those ICBMs….”

“It came streaking across the sky in front of us.” His dad chuckled. “It was hard to ignore.”

His mom smiled, “We found you and took you home. Your eyes were so big and wide, and that diaper-thing they had you in made you look so cute…”

“Martha!” His dad interrupted as Clark felt his face flush red with embarrassment. His dad cleared his throat and continued, “There were some men who were snooping around a few days later, asking questions.”

Clark’s ears perked up. “What kind of men?”

“They said they were with the space program. Said they thought some debris from a Russian satellite came down around here. Wanted to know if we knew anything about it,” his mom answered.

“What’d you tell them?” Clark asked.

“Nothing,” his dad replied firmly.

“There was something scary about them,” his mom added.

“We didn’t want people who’d shoot you into space to get their hands on you. We figured even if you were a Russian, you were ours,” his dad answered firmly.

“Is that what you think I am, a Russian experiment?” Clark asked, uncertainly.

“Honey, we don’t care if you’re a Russian or a Martian. And we didn’t care then. You were ours. That’s all we knew and we weren’t giving you to anybody,” His mom reassured him. “That’s why your father did what he did.”

“Did what?” Clark asked, curiously.

“Your mother had me go back to where we found you. We figured that your spaceship had to be destroyed so nobody would ever have any evidence how you got here,” his dad explained. “I planned to burn it, and then haul it to the dump.”

“It’s okay, Dad.” Clark smiled weakly. “Destroying it was probably the right thing to do.”

“Probably was,” his dad admitted, “but I didn’t.”

“Jonathan, why didn’t you ever tell me?” his mom asked.

“I couldn’t, Martha,” his dad apologized. “It was a part of you, son. I just couldn’t.”

* * *

Lex Luthor poured a glass of bourbon into a crystal glass, letting a heavy sigh escaped his throat and turned to the Senator sitting in the corner of the office. “A military base protected by this nation’s finest and yet no one can explain how the entirety of Bureau 39’s property was plucked out of your control?”

“Mr. Luthor, this is a breach of our nation’s security. We will commit all our resources to finding the responsible party and…”

“Mr. Senator, I’m surprised at you. Do you really have to ask who is responsible?” Lex took a sip of his bourbon, shaking his head. “No, the responsible party is your very own Jason Trask. Finding him … that will prove the challenge.”

* * *

Clark followed his dad and mother through the woods as his dad counted his steps. “68 paces due north. Thirteen paces west.”

His mom looked around the darkened woods. “Are you sure this is the right place?”

“That’s the wagon wheel. Hasn’t moved in over twenty-five years,” His dad pointed to the wheel barrel a few feet away.

His mom patted Clark’s arm, looking at him in concern, “Are you okay? I know this must be hard.”

Clark reached over and hugged his mom. “What’s hard is not knowing. My parents had to give me up. Why? I have no idea where I came from or why I can do the things I can.” He noticed a hurt look cross her face and quickly went to reassure her. “You and Dad are my parents. You know that. Nobody will ever replace you.”

His mom smiled weakly. “Oh, we know that, Clark. You wouldn’t be human if you didn’t have questions.”

“Mom, what if I’m not human?” Clark asked, voicing his own fears as he wondered who would place a baby in a space craft.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have told you...you were adopted.” His mom reasoned.

“That would have been hard after I started bench pressing cars.” Clark smiled back at her.

His dad stopped and pointed at the ground. “Six feet down.”

Clark took off his jacket and handed it to his mom. He walked over to where his dad was pointing and steadied himself to dig out the last connection he had with his life before finding his home here in Smallville. His fear and apprehension rushed through his veins before he spun through the ground, digging for the space craft that had carried his infant self to Smallville.

He looked around the deep pit he had dug, calling out to his dad, “Dad, are you sure about this?”

“Hundred percent. Right there. You don’t forget something like this,” his dad remarked. Clark shook the dirt from his hair and floated up from the hole he had created.

His dad and mom looked into the empty hole with him and his dad’s face grew grim, pointing to the hole with a firm, “It was _here._ ”

Clark shook his head in dismay. “Not anymore.”

* * *

_One Month Later…_

**_Superman Gets Key to the City_ **

_By Lois Lane_

**_Mysterious Wave of Arson Takes Over Southside_ **

_By Clark Kent_

**_Lex Luthor’s New Fling – An Inside Look at Fashionista Miranda Thatcher_ **

_By Cat Grant_

Lois smoothed her hand across the notepad in front of her, reaching for the mug of coffee next to her. She took a quick sip, looking around the room as everyone slowly filed inside the conference room for the morning staff meeting. She turned to the copy of the morning edition sitting in front of her, smiling to herself at the headline. Another front page story. It seemed Clark and Superman were keeping her and the rest of the Daily Planet staff on their toes.

Superman had stopped everything from runaway trains to attempted bank robbers within the last month, earning him the public’s trust with each good deed. A change that she could tell was helping Clark become more and more comfortable in his skin as Superman. It was a unique experience, attending these public events or rescues knowing the man the public fawned over was the same one she sat alongside working on the latest copy with. The surreal awe of it all had faded and in its place was a genuine admiration and respect she felt for him. Though working with anyone was a challenge and having a partner had always been met with disdain she had to admit working together seemed to make both their work change for the better.

Jimmy took a seat across from her, giving a quick thumbs up, as he added, “Another page one. Going for a record, Lois?”

“Hmm, well, it’s not everyday a superhero is given the key to the city,” Lois smiled back at him, tapping her pen against the notepad.

Cat claimed the seat next to Jimmy, eying the newspaper laid out in front of Lois, “Yes, another front page Superman story. That makes what…eight in the last few weeks?”

“It’s been a busy few weeks,” Jimmy admitted as Clark claimed the seat next to her.

Cat raised her eyebrow with a sharp angle, not quite ready to end the conversation just yet. “You have to admit, it’s quite a bit of luck lately.”

“What is?” Clark asked, looking between them.

“It was an assignment.”

“Of course, still one has to wonder just what happened on that Space Station to make our new hero so inclined to given …eight interviews exclusively to the Daily Planet?” Cat tapped her long fingernails against the wooden table, staring back at Lois expectantly.

“I don’t make the news. I just cover it,” Lois harumphed taking a sip of her coffee.

“Oh, no,” Cat groaned.

Lois turned, following Cat’s line of vision and let out her own groan of contempt when she saw Perry with a large sign reading ‘Metropolis Charity Ball’ and a handful of tickets being laid out across the table and suppressed a groan.

The Charity Ball was one of Perry’s favorite events the Daily Planet put on and it was a requirement that everyone from the stockholders to the janitor showed up. Last year she had lucked out with her attendance and was able to send in a donation while she recovered from the flu. Each year a lucky organization benefited from the funds that were raised, however, the cheesy dances and fundraising activities left a lot to be desired and continued to remind her of her status of ‘table for one’ in a setting which was planned for couples.

Perry called the room to attention with a quick bellow, “Alright everyone let’s get started.” He pointed to the sign behind him, gesturing to the bold red and black letters printed on the banner. “Now, as you can all see the Charity Ball is upon us. I expect everyone to be in attendance. Are we clear?”

The room filled with non-committal grunts which Perry appeared to be unfazed by as he dove right into the meeting’s agenda. “Now, Cat, why don’t you get us started?”

Cat nodded, tapping her pen against her pad of paper as she looked up and addressed the room, “I’ve got an interview setup with Miranda Thatcher regarding her new perfume line and I’m hoping to get some information regarding her new relationship with Lex Luthor.”

“Boy, he jumps around like a hot potato, doesn’t he?” Perry commented, with a shake of his head. He then pointed to Lois. “Lois, Clark, what’s on tap for today?”

Lois looked up, glancing at Clark briefly before jumping in, “We’re following the fires that began erupting at Nanosoft and Hinkley’s medical facilities and are now following the trend in Southside. Theory is they’re connected,” Lois explained with a shrug.

“Sounds promising. Keep me posted,” Perry instructed.

“Myers, how about you…?”

* * *

Lex looked up from his desk as the doors to his study opened and the stunning blonde haired beauty stepped into his office. He set his pen down, standing up from his desk to greet her, “Miranda, always a pleasure. To what do I owe this surprise?”

Miranda held out her hand for him to take as she entered his embrace with a purr, “Why Lex, since when do I need a reason to drop by?”

“I’m assuming this visit isn’t strictly a pleasurable one?” Lex whispered seductively in hear, watching the lines across her face smooth as she turned back to him giddily.

“Of course not,” she purred back. “I’ve spent hours upon hours examining the reports you confiscated and the only conclusion I’ve been able to determine is that this landing Agent Trask was obsessed with coincides with the same time a rift was detected in the Earth’s orbit…”

“And what does that mean exactly, my pet?” Lex crooned.

“It means, if you find the space craft that crashed into the Earth’s orbit we can use it to reverse engineer a way to track and destroy Superman.”

“And this can’t be done without the space craft?” Lex asked with a defeated sigh.

“I’m afraid not, Lex.”

“Very well, then I’ll find the space craft.”

“I thought you said everything disappeared,” Miranda folded her arms over her chest.

“I might know someone who can help us find it.”

* * *

Clark Kent looked around the room he was in, sizing up the collectible movie posters and autographed comic books that were framed on the walls. The rumor mill was filled with Bob Fences’ eccentric habits, but from the looks of it the eccentric nature truly seemed to be more of Fences being a child at heart.

“Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane,” A tall brunette in a sharp business suit with a skirt that showed off way too much leg approached them and Clark felt the heat rush to his face as he stood up, looking anywhere but at the plunging neckline of Fences’ secretary.

“I’m Simone,” She held her hand out as Lois took it to shake, “Mr. Fences executive assistant,” She motioned for them to follow her. “He’ll see you now,”

She opened the door for the duo to enter and he saw a young man in his late twenties with brown hair and large rimmed glasses in a polo shirt and khakis sitting at his desk with what looked like action figures of the Star Wars franchise.

“Look out!” Fences imitated the sound of a laser, “Bzzzt!” He made one of the figurines fall down, “Ahh, the death ray! Skkkk… Don’t worry I’ll save you, Princess Cleavage. Gzzzz!”

Lois bit her lip, turning to Clark who was equally put off by the self-made billionaire’s behavior. Clark let Lois take the lead as he focused his attention on keeping a straight face and listening to Fence’s vitals as they began the interview.

“Mr. Fences, I’m Lois Lane, this is Clark Kent. We’re from the Daily Planet. We had spoken off and on about the EPRAD story and your patents?”

“Yes,” Fences pushed the figurines to the side and gestured to the chairs across from him. “I recall a few conversations. So, are you here to help me get my patents back from LexCorp?” he grinned impishly at Lois.

“Actually, Mr. Fences, we wanted to ask you about the woman you met with that represented LexCorp,” Lois pulled her purse out on her lap to retrieve the photo she’d taken. “Would you be able to identify her from a photograph?”

“If she’s in the photo, but like I mentioned before I don’t remember much about her. Her name was some non-discreet code name that was obviously made up and had been sent to be the handler. I haven’t seen or heard from her or Lex Luthor since the check cleared.” Fences advised with a shrug. “It was my own fault for selling. I just never thought they would get the Messenger launched with all the sabotage going on.”

“Seems like you weren’t the only ones that felt that way,” Clark added, shaking his head. At least three major medical suppliers had sold their rights to medical advancements made at EPRAD’s Space Station. Those were just the ones they had discovered.

Lois revealed the photograph she’d taken from EPRAD and Fences focused on it for a brief moment before nodding. “That’s her. Why?”

Lois stole a glance toward Clark before they quickly cut the interview short. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Fences.”

Clark paused before leaving, asking Fences, “Mr. Fences, the fire that broke out in your lab last month. What was your company working on?”

“A competing vaccine for dementia,” Fences responded. “We lost everything.”

“Who was the competitor?”

“Luthor.” Fences shrugged his shoulders. “It was the only one we didn’t sell the patent to because we were so close.”

“Thank you, Mr. Fences,” Clark called out to him before leaving, continuing to contemplate the motivation for the fires that had sprung up in Metropolis.

* * *

Back at the Daily Planet, Lois fumbled with her notes, spreading them out on her desk as she contemplated how to use the latest tidbit of information, they had gleaned from their interview with Bob Fences. “Did you find it strange that Fences would sell all patents but one?” she asked.

“Not if they were close to completing the vaccine,” Clark commented. “It takes years to develop and test a vaccine and if he was close, he wouldn’t have wanted to sell.”

“Why would they go after all of them but the one Fences was working on?” Lois wondered aloud.

“Maybe they thought they’d get it by other means?” Clark asked.

“Lois, Clark,” Perry called out to them waving them over from the doorway to his office.

Lois stood up from her desk and walked with Clark to Perry’s office. “What’s up, Chief?”

Perry pulled out four tickets, handing them both two a piece, “Good work on the follow up on those fires. Really top-notch stuff.” He pointed at the tickets. “Now, all funds this year are going toward the Coates Orphanage, so I want to be sure we have a good turnout. Which is why we need a big name on the bidding for our auction this year…a, uh, super name if you will?”

“Bidding?” Clark asked as Lois cut him off, shaking her head adamantly.

“Perry, can’t you get someone else to do it?”

“Are you volunteering?” Perry asked with a raised brow.

“Not in this millennium,” Lois grumbled, shaking her head.

“Bidding what?” Clark continued to try and follow what Perry’s nefarious plans for Metropolis’ recent hero were.

“Yes, what exactly are you planning to bid, Perry?” Lois asked with her arms folded across her chest.

“It’s for charity,” Perry insisted, holding his hands out as he shook his head. He finally relented and sighed, “Look, you don’t have to ask him. I just want to plead my case and since the two of you have built up a rapport with him, I’d appreciate it if you’d pass the message along.”

“That’s it?” Lois asked.

“That’s it,” Perry advised, pointing to the tickets in her hand. “And don’t be late.”

Lois bit her lower-lip, glancing at the tickets in her hand with defeat. Lucy had just left for California to start her second semester at Cal Tech. It wasn’t like she could drag anyone along to help cut through the boring stale atmosphere with Lucy’s witty humor. One of the downsides to her sister’s absence was she now had no one to accompany her to events like this.

She tapped the edge of the tickets to her other hand, silently shuffling out of Perry’s office with no comment. She stopped at the coffee station to get a fresh cup, shaking her head in frustration as she fiddled with the creamer lid to get it open.

“So, what exactly does Perry mean by bidding?”

Clark’s question sent a flush across her face as he reached over to open the cap to the creamer for her. She glanced over at his innocent eyes, wondering if she should tell him the embarrassing events she had seen take place at the Charity Ball or let him discover them for himself. Finally taking pity on her naive partner and part-time superhero she opted to rip the band-aid off.

“It can mean anything really. Bidding for time, the idea of spending time with a big name, or having a photo-op. I’m not really sure what the plan is this year because Perry keeps a pretty tight lid on it until the day of…”

“Well, that doesn’t sound too horrible,” Clark shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, Superman’s had a few appearances at charity runs.”

“But has he done it with the upper crust of Metropolis?” Lois asked, stirring the sugar into her coffee.

“Well, no…but it can’t be that bad if it’s for charity, right?” he looked at her for confirmation and she let out a heavy sigh. He had a point. It was for charity, but would the event be without the usual embarrassing antics – only time would tell.

“Right,” she flashed him a weak smile. “If it’s something you want to do you should do it. Perry would certainly get a kick out of it, but don’t let that sway your decision. He has other celebrities he can rope into whatever he’s bidding on.”

“Superman’s not a celebrity,” Clark clarified.

She raised a brow with a smirk, “Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

He opened his mouth to argue further and stopped as a faraway expression crossed his face. The same look he often got right before he disappeared for a Superman appearance usually coupled with a rescue. She had become more and more accustomed to his quick exits followed by something coming on the line of the next big story.

As much as she’d like to take the opportunity to beat everyone to the lead by following Clark she found herself standing back and waiting for the signal to compete with her fellow journalists. It felt wrong to use what she knew of Clark for a story or to one up her competition. She wanted to be the best, but not by cutting corners. Her friendship with Clark had grown over the last month and the closer they became the more protective she found herself of him. Keeping the distance between herself and his alter-ego to appear as just another reporter following a lead was a necessity for both of them.

Clark motioned toward the stairs, tugging on his tie as he made a quick exit and she nodded, silently counting to ten as she took a sip of her coffee and walked back to her desk, gathering her travel mug to pour the fresh brew into and securing the lid. Just as she had spun the lid on tight the television in the newsroom reflected the image of a fire in the warehouse district with Superman flying overhead.

_‘That’s my cue,’_ she thought to herself, heading for the elevator doors with her fellow reporters on her heel.

* * *

A loud crack sounded inside the fiery warehouse as Clark lifted a large beam up over his head, allowing those trapped under it to escape. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the smoke to clear the way for them to find the exit. He set the beam down, letting out a blast of cold breath, extinguishing the flames on the side of the building he was in. A large door with a restricted access sign over the door was covered in flames he applied the same application of cold breath, snuffing out the blaze that consumed the frame of the metal door. He frowned when the smoke cleared and he saw the gasoline cannister from a few feet away and the melted metal state the door was left in.

He took another look around the warehouse, examining the contents of the debris and noting the supplies appeared to be associated with hospital equipment. A cold chill ran down his spine as he looked around the ashy residue covered building, noting the markings around the doors and windows. The fire was intentional but what was to gain from setting fire to a building full of medical supplies? It was too soon to tell much of anything but the intention was clear.

He helped ensure all the firefighters made it out of the building in one piece and addressed the crowd of reporters with the fire inspector who confirmed his findings indicating an investigation would be conducted into who was responsible for the fire.

“This fire was intentional and this office will not rest until those responsible are found and prosecuted to the full extent of the law.”

With that, the inspector moved off, returning to the remnants of the warehouse and leaving the crowd of reporters to disburse. Clark let out a heavy sigh, taking his own leave to head back to the Planet and take care of some unfinished business with Perry White.

* * *

Dr. Gretchen Kelly set the box of vials with the Nanosoft logo printed on them on top of the blueprints spread across the large table inside her lab. With the help of the switchblade in her hand she cut the seal, revealing a cooling case, keeping the vials in a set temperature.

The double doors behind her opened and the fragrant scent of rich cigar smoke tickled her nostrils, “Careful Lex you don’t want to disrupt the chemical makeup of these vials before I’ve had a chance to examine them.”

“I was just making sure Mrs. Cox’s shipment had made it’s way to your more than capable hands,” Lex smiled, stopping in front of the large cooling case.

“I’ll get right on it, Lex,” Gretchen assured him with a smile. She ushered him out of the lab ready to focus on the container in front of her. After Lex had taken the hint and exited, she slipped on a pair of goggles and gloves. Time to get to work.

* * *

The newsroom felt different as Clark floated in from the high-rise window of the Daily Planet. He kept his focus on Perry’s office as he floated down, using the years of experience in training himself not to react to the world’s reaction of things they couldn’t explain. He still remained one of those things despite the fanfare that had surrounded his alter-ego over the last month since the first rescue.

“Wow, Superman…” the familiar voice of his friend Jimmy Olsen caught his attention and he flashed a quick smile his way.

“I’m here to see Mr. White,” Clark pointed to Perry’s office.

“Of course!” Jimmy’s voice squeaked as he struggled to maintain the calm he was trying to portray. He walked with Clark to Perry’s office and knocked on the door, “Chief?”

“What is it, Olsen, can’t you see I’m elbow deep in red ink?” Perry called out with his reading glasses on the tip of his nose and red pen tucked behind his ear.

“Sorry to interrupt, Chief, you have a visitor. A Mister, uh, Superman. Err, Man? Super?” Jimmy struggled to find the right introduction and Clark chuckled.

“Superman is fine.”

“Right,” Jimmy trailed off, clearing his throat. “Uh, Superman is here to see you, Chief.”

Perry set the pen in his hand down, straightening up in his chair when he saw Clark standing in the doorway, “Well, Jimmy don’t just stand there. Let the man in.”

Jimmy’s face flushed as he stepped to the side for Clark to enter. “Right, sorry. Sorry about that, Superman.”

“Thanks, Jimmy,” Clark responded, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch as he watched his young friend’s face fill with delight over his name being uttered by Clark’s alter-ego. The joy and boost in ego on his friend’s face made the charade he was forced to continue in worth it.

“Jimmy, why don’t you give us a minute?” Perry motioned to him to close the door.

“You got it, Chief,” Jimmy’s step had an extra bounce in it as he exited and Clark couldn’t help but smile as the door closed behind him.

Perry reached over to shake Clark’s hand, “Well, Superman, good to meet you.” He motioned to the chair in front of him. “Please take a seat.”

Clark looked warily at the chair, uncertain if he should remain standing or not. Instead, he asked, “I was told you wanted to meet with me about a charity event?”

“Yes!” Perry’s face lit up as he pulled a flyer out of the desk drawer. “An extremely worthy cause. The Coates Orphanage is being sponsored at our annual Charity Ball. Each year all the profits go to a worthy cause and this is a great one. It’ll go toward clothes, school supplies, and keeping the building in tip top shape for the kids that stay there. A part of it also goes toward keeping the spirit of Christmas and birthdays alive for them as well.”

“It sounds like a worthy cause I’d love to help, but I’m not sure exactly what you need me for, Mr. White…” Clark looked at Perry with a curious gaze.

“Yes,” Perry snapped his fingers and handed him the flyer. “This year we’ll be holding an auction for a photo-op with eligible bachelors of Metropolis. It’s always a big draw.”

Clark’s eyebrows raised slightly and he nodded, “Photo-op?”

“You meet with a lucky fan and take photos and make their year and in the process help feed and clothe the youngins at the Coates Orphanage.” Perry explained matter-of-factly. “What do you say?”

“Well, as long as nothing else comes up I can try to stop by...” Clark answered.

“Great, I’ll put you down for an early slot so we can let you get in and out. If anything comes up we’ll make do. I really appreciate your help, Superman.”

“Of course, Mr. White,” Clark answered, walking with Perry toward the exit. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d just signed up for, but it couldn’t be that bad, right?

* * *

Jason Trask tapped his hand against the table in front of him, sipping at the coffee in hand as he flipped through the old photographs of the Bureau 39 files he’d been able to confiscate. There was still so much left that he hadn’t been able to claim. He glanced at the newspaper headline laid across the table, shaking his head.

The coverage of Superman had been everywhere. He couldn’t escape it. He was like a disease. Continuing to wreak havoc on humanity in his mission to subdue mankind into a calm while he planned his attack. Trask flipped the photos until he found what he was looking for. He held the photo up against the image on the newspaper’s front page.

It was almost a perfect match.

Trask turned the photo over, skimming over the notes on the back. _‘Smallville – 1966’_

* * *

Lois ran a hand across the black silk of her dress, glancing across the rich décor that was setup inside the banquet hall that had been rented out. Her gaze moved up to the high vaulted ceilings, glancing around the familiar setting they were in. The light jazz from the live band filled the room as she cast her gaze over the attendees of the annual charity ball. Metropolis’ wealthy were among the guests. Everyone from the mayor to Lex Luthor himself stood front and center working the crowd.

In the center of the room was a stage that had been setup for the auction and a large photo booth in the corner where Jimmy was standing with lead photographer, Whit Jones ready to snap the winning bid photos.

“Lois, glad to see you made it,” Perry’s voice interrupted her thoughts as she spotted him approaching with his wife, Alice on his arm.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Lois fibbed, forcing a smile.

“Well, we both know that’s a bold face lie, but I appreciate the attempt to save face,” Perry chuckled, pointing to the large banner overhead with ‘Coates Orphanage’ printed in bold red letters. A small crowd of children were huddled by the long table where games and food had been laid out for them with a clown and magician. “Hard to say no with the kids right here. Kinda melts your heart, don’t it?”

“What makes you think the rich and famous have hearts?” Lois smirked with a teasing smile.

“It’s for a good cause.” Perry reminded her. “They’ll buy one.”

Alice White chuckled, interrupting with a smile, “And I’ll take any good excuse to get him out of the newsroom and into a suit.”

Lois chuckled as Perry blushed, wrapping an arm around her, “What can I say? She knows how to drive a hard bargain.”

The light on stage beamed down on the hostess as she approached the podium, “Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome friends and all to the 45th Annual Charity Ball. Without further ado, we would like to start the night off with our first celebrity photo auction…” She glanced around nervously and waved to Lex who was standing a few feet away. “…the fourth richest man…”

Lex leaned over to whisper something in the hostess’ ear and she quickly amended, “…third richest man in the world.”

Lois felt her eyes roll hard as she watched the small crowd begin to gather around the stage. She spotted Cat in a skimpy gold ensemble which at one point probably resembled a whole dress. Not that one could tell in its current state.

The hostess continued, “Shall we start the bidding at …five hundred dollars?”

A woman dressed in blue waved her number in the air, calling out, “Five hundred!”

“One thousand!” another called out.

The bidding continued as Cat approached Lois, sauntering with a sly smile as she gave her a once over. “You did remember this was a party, right, Lois?”

“Couldn't you afford a _whole_ dress?” Lois groaned, shaking her head as Cat reapplied her lipstick in her compact.

“Less is more, darling.” Cat sneered, giving her a pointed stare. “Sometimes.”

The woman in blue held up her number, waving it in the air as she called out, “Ten thousand!”

“Ten thousand for a photo op?” Lois grumbled under her breath with a hard roll of her eyes. “Thank God, it’s for charity.”

“Sold! For ten thousand dollars!” the hostess called out.

Lois watched Lex move off with the winner, “Annette, I’m charmed.”

The hostess pointed toward the large window as a spotlight fell over the open windows Superman had just landed on. Lois watched as Clark nervously walked toward the stage, trying not to be fazed by the attention she knew he was uncomfortable with.

“And now, something really special. A super celebrity photo – op with our one and only Man of Steel.”

Lois bit her lower-lip as she watched the feeding frenzy erupt from the crowd before Clark could even finish approaching the podium.

“One thousand!”

“Fifteen hundred!”

“Two thousand!”

Lois turned around, surprised to see Cat waving her hand in the air calling out the latest bid. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to win some up close and personal time, what does it look like?” Cat grunted with a gleeful grin. “Why, jealous?”

“Of course not, I….”

“Five thousand!” another bid called out.

“Six!” Cat grinned, waving her number in the air.

“Would you quit it?” Lois growled, shaking her head.

“Why? Too rich for your blood, Lois?” Cat teased.

“Of course not, but…”

Lois waved her hands in the air and the hostess called out to her, “And we have seven thousand, ladies and gentlemen!”

Lois flushed, realizing what she’d done, desperately looking around for anyone to out bid her. Thankfully another called out to her rescue.

“Eight thousand!”

“Nine!” Cat called out desperately.

Lois looked on in disbelief at the frenzy when the final earth shattering number was called out by a woman in black standing in the corner, “Fifty thousand dollars.”

Lois let out a low whistle and turned to Cat, “What’s wrong Cat, too rich for your blood?”

“Her necklace is too rich for my wardrobe,” Cat responded letting out a soft gasp, “That’s Princess Charlotte. She just went through that nasty divorce with Prince Arthur.” A thoughtful look crossed Cat’s face, “I wonder if I can nab an interview later…”

“Fifty thousand going once, going twice!” a pound of the gavel later the hostess called out. “Sold!”

Lois flashed the bewildered Clark a sympathetic smile as he moved off the stage into the Princess’ grasp. Thankfully for him this was just a photo-op. It was a large sum to drum up for charity even for a photo with a celebrity, but that’s what they were here for, right? She couldn’t seem to shake the bitter taste in her mouth as she watched Clark move toward the black curtains where the photo-op was being held with the Princess Charlotte on his arm.

“What’s wrong, Lois, jealous?” Cat teased.

“Not in the slightest,” Lois harumphed, moving off toward the open bar to get a glass of wine and sample the spread of food that had been laid out and leaving Cat behind her.

She reached the bar and called out, “Red Chardonnay.”

“I would have taken you for a champagne type of girl,” Lex commented as he turned around from his seat at the bar, looking at Lois with a pleased smile, seemingly getting a thrill out of surprising her with his presence.

“Lex, you certainly know how to draw a crowd.” Lois glanced around the bar at the bidders that had lost out on the photo-op.

“A pleasure to see you again, Lois.” Lex reached out to take her hand before diving into his line of questioning, “I was surprised I didn’t hear back from you last month. The Paper is keeping you busy I see.”

“Well, those front page stories don’t write themselves,” Lois shrugged, not wanting to address his first question as she pointed to Clark who was exiting the photo booth with a flushed expression. “Superman’s been quite the draw lately.”

“Yes, apparently not only for you, my dear,” Lex followed her gaze and pointed to the crowd of women that had rushed up to Clark trying to get a photo or autograph. Front and center was of course Cat Grant.

“Well, everyone needs a hero to look up to,” Lois brushed it off, trying not to show the bitterness that was boiling inside her as she claimed the glass of chardonnay the bartender had just slid across the bar to her.

“Yes, of course, it’s just a shame that a lovely woman such as yourself would have your attention taken by someone so…unattainable.”

Lois jerked her head back, giving him a sharp gaze as she replied coolly, “Where I spend my time and who I give attention to is none of your business, Lex.”

“Is that why you were bidding earlier?” Lex asked.

“I wasn’t bidding, I was arguing and…you know what? I don’t owe you any explanation. Excuse me.” Lois grabbed her glass and headed toward the long table where the spread of catered food was laid out.

“Shouldn’t you be heading for the nearest exit by now?” a voice behind her caught her attention as she reached for the plate on the table.

She turned to glance over her shoulder, spotting Clark dressed in a black tuxedo and his glasses tipped on the edge of his nose. “Decided to make an appearance at this travesty, did you?”

“Well, I didn’t think Perry would let me live it down if I didn’t,” Clark responded following her down the line as she gathered up the different samples on her plate.

“Probably not,” she agreed.

* * *

Clark claimed a chair next to Lois’ at the high top table, looking on as the bidding continued. Though he knew the event would benefit the children he could find much less embarrassing ways of raising money for charity. He turned to Lois who was sipping her glass of chardonnay. “So, how often do they throw this thing together?”

“Once a year,” Lois answered, handing him a bowl of chocolate covered pretzels she had gathered up from the buffet. “Here, you look like you could use this more than me.”

“I don’t know you were the one fighting with Luthor earlier…” Clark teased as she flashed him a quick smile.

“I wasn’t fighting. I was putting him in his place.” Lois corrected him, taking a bite of her cracker.

“Ah, is that what they call it now?” Clark asked, unfazed by the dirty look she gave him.

“You okay?” Lois asked, pointing toward the stage. “I mean, not everyone can rake in fifty thousand dollars in one bid and only have to pay with a smile and a camera…”

“I’m fine. It was…not as terrible as I thought it would be. Just more nerve wracking. I’m still not used to all the attention.” Clark responded with the tap of his hand.

“Yeah?” Lois took another sip of her glass, holding his gaze for a long moment. A smile slid across her face and she leaned in to whisper, “For the record I was not bidding.”

“I …” He bit his lower-lip, trying to hold back his laughter in his response. “I didn’t think you were.”

“Good.” Lois smiled back at him. “Because that would have been weird.”

“What would?”

“Well you know…” Lois waved her hand in the air, trailing off as she spoke.

“I know what?” Clark asked.

“It’s just not a good idea to mix friendship and … other stuff.” Lois amended as she reached her glass for another sip.

“Of course,” Clark nodded feeling the gut-wrenching blow as every fiber of him screamed at him for not arguing with her.

“So, we’re agreed then? Friends?”

Clark chuckled, shaking his head in misery as he repeated, “Friends.”

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Southside Fires Take Over the City!_ **

_By Lois Lane and Clark Kent_

The front page of the Daily Planet was wrinkled beneath the stack of thin manilla folders and a coffee ring from day-old coffee mugs. Johnny Taylor ran a weary hand across his face as he looked across the smoke-filled stage where the try-outs of different girls vying for a spot in his elusive club. Not that he could blame them. The Metro Club was known for its elusive clientele and gorgeous girls.

“Johnny?”

He looked over to where his sister Toni was standing over him with a disapproving scowl. He let out a low chuckle, “Boy, you get that look on your face, and you look like ma.”

“What are you going to do about this?” Toni slapped the latest edition of the Daily Planet on the table for him with a glossy photo on the Southside district in flames.

“I’m working on it,” Johnny said with a noncommittal wave. Not really sure what he was supposed to do about the arson that had erupted almost overnight.

“Leo’s place was burned last week and now Donnie’s,” Toni fumed, shaking her head.

“I’m handling it!” Johnny slammed his fist on the table, causing Toni to jump back.

“They pay us for protection,” Toni reminded him coolly. “Protection we can’t offer.” Before he could counter her comment, she turned to storm off

“They pay us for protection,” Johnny muttered under his breath, mocking his sister as he turned back to the stage, returning to his task of selecting a new dancer for the evening act.

* * *

Lois raised her arm above her brow, shielding the sun as she gazed up at the clinic that was set ablaze. The crowd around her was filled with patients and nurses that had been rescued and fellow journalists covering the fires. This was the third one in the last week, and yet again, the flames had overtaken the firefighters fighting the blaze.

She walked past the LNN Announcer, giving her take on the day’s troubling events as the camera rolled.

“Another case of arson has drawn firefighters to the Southside district. This makes three in the last week, and tensions continue to rise as Metropolis Fire Department officials have no leads.”

A rumbling of activity near the awaiting ambulance caught her attention, and Lois moved toward the barrier to investigate. Detective Henderson and Fire Marshall Lawrence stood by with a small trio of awaiting ambulatory workers.

“What’s going on?” Lois asked, pointing toward the clinic that was still ablaze that held the group’s attention.

“Another fire in less than a week’s time,” Lawrence muttered, shaking his head.

Henderson’s jaw tightened as a chirp came across the radio hooked on his belt, and a frantic cry came on the frequency.

“This place is going to cave in. There’s a custodian trapped on the top floor, but we can’t get to him…”

A loud crackle screeched through the frequency, and a loud crack was heard. Lois looked up, spotting the familiar red and blue streak as glass shattered from above.

A voice in the crowd shouted, “Superman!”

“It’s Superman!” another voice cheered.

Lois felt the corners of her mouth twitch when she spotted an exhausted Clark carrying the dazed man in his arms. The crowd grew more frantic and chaotic as Clark landed, and ambulatory workers approached with a stretcher, assessing the victim’s vitals as Clark helped answer the questions that were being hurled at him from varying directions.

“Not going to join the jackals today, Lois?” Henderson asked, clearing his throat.

“Same story, different day.” Lois raised her brow, turning back to Henderson with her arms crossed over her chest. “I’m more interested in covering why these fires keep happening.”

“Not interested in keeping the same story going all week, huh?” Henderson chuckled, shaking his head.

“Every fire is in Southside. I can’t be the only one to have picked up on that,” Lois observed aloud.

“We are investigating the source of the arsons that have erupted in Metropolis.”

“Any comment on the fact that the last three arsons have been on businesses supposedly protected by the Metro Gang?” Lois asked, tapping her hand on the edge of her notepad.

Henderson chuckled, shaking his head. “I enjoy reading your stories, Lois. It always gives me a new perspective.”

“Is that your way of saying ‘No comment’?” Lois guessed with a heavy sigh.

“Can’t wait to see what you have in store for us tomorrow,” He held his paper mug up and took a sip, then moved off. Lois narrowed her gaze at him, staring across the chaos that had been left in the wake of the recent arson.

Lois let out a defeated sigh and turned to leave, backing away from the crowd and finding her way to the alleyway she had parked on. The chaos from the distance continued to ring in her ears as she looked around the narrow street, noting the passersby seeming to be unfazed by the arson. She set her sights on the small neon light dimly lit at the end of the alley with a ‘Now Hiring’ sign under the white and black script sign that read _‘Metro Club.’_ Before she could talk herself out of the idea that had begun to form in her head, she quickly ducked inside her Jeep to change.

The music from the club reached her ears as she walked inside, keeping her eyes peeled as she pushed the door open. The barkeep at the front pointed her toward the dining room where the stage was lit up, and the girls were performing their auditions.

* * *

The newsroom was filled with a chaotic buzz as Lois set her sights on the coffee station, where she found her partner preparing his own cup for the afternoon. “You read my mind,” she smiled at him, reaching over to pour her own cup.

“Busy afternoon?” Clark asked, turning to follow her back to her desk with his own coffee cup in hand.

“Something like that,” Lois sighed, shaking her head as she pointed toward the coverage from earlier on the recent arson. “I’ve been following this string of arson attacks in Southside and seeing if I can find a connection.”

“Anything spring to mind?” Clark asked, following her gaze. “The Fire Marshall is stumped, and the detectives assigned to investigate aren’t much help either.”

“I have a lead, maybe,” she shrugged her shoulders. “But it’s a stretch.”

“What’s a stretch?” Clark asked curiously.

“Well, the fires have all been at businesses paying the Metro Gang for protection,” Lois summarized, taking a sip from her cup. “So, I’m going to go undercover at the Metro Club and see if I can flesh out anything.”

“Are you crazy?” Clark’s jaw tightened into a square as he shook his head adamantly. “Lois, those guys aren’t just club owners. They’re gangsters. Sleep with the fishes and disappear, never to be heard from again…Ring any bells? Their calling card has been littered across the obituaries for the last month.”

“I know how to handle myself, Clark. I’ve gone undercover with dangerous characters before. I’ll keep a low profile and see what I can find out.”

“You’re in over your head on this one, Lois.” Clark advised, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t get why you didn’t at least talk to me about this before trying something so risky.”

“Just because we’re partners doesn’t mean I can’t chase a lead on my own,” Lois countered with a heavy sigh. “Not that it’s even a solid lead yet.” She let out a huff, “I can handle myself without backup.”

“And if something went wrong, what’s your plan?” Clark asked.

“I don’t need back-up.”

“Don’t need back-up on what?” Perry asked, walking up to them with a curious look.

Lois shook her head, “Nothing.”

Clark turned to Perry and pleaded, “Chief, try and talk some sense into her, would you?”

“Ever try to milk a steer, son?” Perry smirked, turning to Lois with a heavy sigh.

“Ha, ha,” Lois rolled her eyes and then gestured at Clark, “It’s nothing, Chief. Clark here would rather give up the scoop on the Southside arsons than let me take a few small chances.”

“A _few_ chances?” Clark echoed aghast. “You want to go undercover where an exit interview is being taken out back and shot and that’s a little chance?”

“Now, Lois…” Perry gave her a stern gaze.

“Would Woodward and Bernstein have won that Pulitzer if they didn’t take a little risk?” Lois countered.

Perry sighed, shaking his head, “Now, Kent, it’s always been my policy to stand behind my reporters one hundred percent.” He pointed to the window above them and continued. “Now, if you went up to those windows and told me you could fly, I’d back you up. I’d miss you, but I’d back you up.”

“Thanks, Chief,” Lois cheered.

“Now, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t go in without backup,” Perry advised, wagging his finger at Lois.

“Backup?” Lois cringed as Perry pointed at Clark. “No.” she shook her head at Clark. “Perry come on, I don’t need a baby-sitter.”

“You can always take Jimmy,” Perry offered.

Lois groaned, shaking her head as Perry moved off with a soft yodel. She turned back to Clark with a scowl. “This is a bad idea.”

* * *

Clark tucked the pen behind his ear as he looked around the large office, catching a glimpse of the large table Lex Luthor had setup on display for the crowd. A photographer stood next to Luthor, snapping the promotional photo.

Lex looked on as he motioned for everyone to gather around and then pointed to the colorful display. “Schools, shops, restaurants, theaters, offices, apartments: a self-contained community. A giant step forward in urban reawakening. A new, bright jewel in Metropolis’ crown.”

“With the uptick in arson in Southside, aren't you worried about making such a large investment in Southside at this time?” Clark asked, catching the miffed expression on Luthor’s face as he met his gaze.

“I never worry, I act,” Lex responded, offering a charismatic smile, turning back to the crowd of reporters, waiting for the next question.

Unwilling to let Lex get off so easily, Clark pressed the issue with another question. “So, is your plan to rely on faith to protect your multi-million dollar investment, Mr. Luthor, or is there something more substantial being implemented?”

A flicker of a scowl crossed Lex’s face for a moment before he recovered and smiled, “Metropolis must strike at the root of the plague that continues to drag its citizens down. When a tree is sick, you don't merely trim its branches, but you cut down the entire tree.”

“Are you suggesting the Southside district is a plague on Metropolis?” Nicole Knight from the STAR asked.

“Suggesting, no,” Lex shook his head. “Every city has its blemishes, and Southside is Metropolis,’ but with this revitalization project, we hope to rectify this and restore the city to its true glory.”

“By cutting down the blemishes?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

“If necessary,” Lex smiled, “Southside is currently a blight on the face of our fair city. LexHarbor will change all that.”

“How do you respond to accusations that coercion was used to pressure the city council to approve this project without appropriate study?” Clark asked, watching for a reaction from Luthor.

The scowl returned to Lex’s face once more. “I don't respond to accusations. I'm more concerned with results. I believe in this city. I believe we can empower ourselves and take back our streets from crime and gang influence.”

* * *

Clark tugged on his tie, looking around the dimly lit room of the Metro Club. From the cusp of the crowd, he could see the glamorous sparkle from the dancers on the stage amid the misty smoke that filled the air. It wasn’t his first time in a setting like this, but he wasn’t exactly in his own skin. The shimmering lights and overflowing drinks among the patrons kept the ambiance of the Metro Club going. From the corner of the room, he spotted Lex Luthor with Miranda on his arm, talking with the bartender.

Lois had been undercover for the last three days as a new trainee at the Metro Club. So far, nothing but tips to avoid being harassed and a visual on the clientele that visited the Metro Club had been garnered from experience. He had thankfully been able to blend into the crowds and keep tabs on the happenings at the club without drawing attention to himself.

Not only had he had the challenge of working undercover alongside Lois, but he had also been pulled into rescue after the rescue to help assist the Metropolis Fire Department in keeping the out-of-control fires that had taken over the southside of Metropolis.

He moved through the crowd, trying to get close enough to catch the conversation Lex Luthor was having with the blonde-haired woman at the bar. He walked toward the stage, keeping a close eye on Luthor as the conversation transpired.

“Mr. Luthor, this is a surprise.”

“I always like to examine the product before investing.”

A hand poked out from behind the curtain, beckoning him toward it - which he immediately recognized as Lois’. Her soft murmur tickled his eardrums, droning out the conversation with Luthor and the woman at the bar he had been trying to listen in on. “Clark, what are you doing? You’re going to stick out like a sore thumb pacing around back here?”

He pulled the curtain back and stepped inside as Lois faced him with a scowl on her face. “It’s kinda hard to keep tabs on everything with you interrupting me every two seconds.”

“You’re the only one over here,” she gestured to the back stage before crossing her arms over her chest, “I thought you were supposed to be keeping a low profile.”

“I was…I am.” He corrected as he looked around the dressing room he was standing in. He pointed to the yellow feathers poking out from beneath her robe, “Are those feathers?”

“No…” Lois tightened the robe around her.

“Looks like feathers to me,” Clark chuckled, pointing to the yellow feather on the floor.

She quickly shook her head, “Did you find anything out from the Fire Marshall?”

He grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing, but decided not to press his luck. “Message came in while you were out. Unknown source of the fires remains the same.”

“Four fires in the last three days with the same heat source no one can identify,” Lois muttered in disbelief.

“Anything show up while you were training today?” Clark asked with a smirk. “I mean, besides the chicken feathers?”

“Ha, ha,” Lois rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a billionaire to go spy on?”

“Five minutes!” the stagehand called out to her through the door.

“I was, and then someone insisted I come back here,” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Rather forcefully if I might add.”

“That’s it. Go back to working the crowd.”

Clark shook his head, “But then I’d miss your debut. I promised Jimmy pictures…”

“Places! That means you, sweet thing.” The stagehand called out.

“Don’t you dare,” she scolded, wagging her finger at him. He fought the chuckle in his throat, wondering momentarily how far he could push the teasing banter before she snapped. Her lower lip pursed into a pout as her eyebrows narrowed and she looked as if she was about to add to her threat when a loud bang and the screams of the crowd in the dining room startled them both, causing them to jump.

“Something tells me that’s not the opening act,” Clark muttered, pulling his glasses off and preparing for a change in costume. He quickly spun into a blur of red and blue pixels, changing into his Superman suit within seconds.

With a gentle push he flew out into the dining room, preparing to face whatever threat had made its presence known to the patrons of the Metro Club. What he found was an empty room with four men dressed in metallic suits aiming their weapons at the stage and blasting the room with flames from the devices in their hands.

“Metros, there’s a new act in town!”

“You’re dead, Johnny!”

Clark spotted a blonde-haired bewildered man bolting toward the office just before it burst into flames. _‘That must be Johnny,’_ he guessed as he flew toward him, shielding the unsuspecting man from the flames and aiming a blast of freezing breath at the flames.

“Out! Everyone out!”

He looked over to see Lois ushering the patrons toward the door. Toward the back of the stage, he spotted the blonde woman who had been sitting with Lex Luthor earlier cornered by the flames. With a blast of freezing breath, he snuffed the flames out and reached over to lift up the wooden door that had fallen and trapped her.

“Come on,” Lois waved toward the door as Johnny was making his way toward the exit. Clark flew the woman to where Lois was, ushering her out as well.

He looked back to where the intruders had been standing a few moments ago, shaking his head in dismay when he saw they had disappeared. He aimed a blast of freezing breath at the flames, snuffing them out before he cleared the air with a deep breath, inhaling the smoke and revealing the damage the intruders had done.

_‘Toasters’_ was printed in ashy residue the arsonists had left on the wall above the stage.

“I guess we finally know what the unknown cause of those fires was,” Lois commented, walking up to him with a shake of her head. “Toasters. How original.”

“Flame throwers turned into deadly weapons.” Clark pointed to the wall. “I’m guessing that’s the Toasters’ M.O.”

“How do we stop them from burning Metropolis down?” Lois asked, looking around the ashy debris.

“I don’t know.”

TBC....


End file.
